Some Things Just Aren't Easy
by ohsosweetlove
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since birth. Edward's sweet as hell but Bella really doesn't see the appeal that every single girl Edward brings home at night does. Better Summary inside. All Human BxE
1. Preview

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight…woot! go Steph!_

**PROLOGUE**

ok…so this is a story  
where Bella is this really cool sassy chick  
like think Silver from 90210  
as in feisty and pretty cynical  
but with wicked 'punkish' style  
and these awesome dark-rimmed glasses she wears as an accessory

Edward is the jock  
the popular guy  
yes, that typical and all  
but Bella and Edward have been best friends _forever!_

As in they were predestined to become the best of friends  
because their parents are like tight  
and even though Edward's the jock and all  
and Bella's the weirdo kinda outcast  
they always made time to spend with each other

Now this story will be set in Seattle  
one of the rainiest cities  
that Edward and Bella now live in  
together in an apartment  
that is close to their work

And Edward, ever the womaniser  
is always out partying, 'meeting' new girls  
and Bella's there as his buffer,  
the designated driver,  
the one who fends off the millions of girls  
who would gladly camp out on their doorstep for another night with  
the legendary Edward Cullen.

But don't get the wrong idea  
Edward's not the typical player  
who's using Bella to fend off the girls.  
He's a genuinely nice guy  
especially to his best friend.

And just to clarify  
Bella really doesn't like Edward  
well in _that _way  
They're friends  
Could never be anything more  
Maybe it's the thing about growing up together and all

PLEASE read on...and ENJOY!

xoxo


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight…woot! go Steph!_

**let's just try this out and see how it goes….**

**keep in mind Bella is a very different kinda girl here…**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was raining. I hate the rain. The constant plittar platter noise it makes against the window, keeping me up at night. The inability to go anywhere without ducking for cover underneath an umbrella, not to mention manoeuvring the umbrella so it doesn't collide with the others on the street.

But then I guess you wonder why I live in Seattle, one of the most rain-prone areas in the entirety of the United States. To tell the truth, I don't know.

I don't know if I all out regret my decision, but all I knew was that I needed to get out of the whole small town thing I'd had going on for me my entire life, and get out of there fast.

So when my best friend, Edward (our parents have been friends years before we were even born, so yeh, we're seriously tight) got an internship in Seattle and suggested I go and live with him and find a job there, I was more than happy to oblige. I mean, I know it's Seattle and it's rain, but it couldn't be much worse than my town….until I got there.

I mean the city itself ain't bad. I mean, there's ferryboats and that in itself is enough to…almost redeem the horrible weather. And our place is actually really cool. It's just an apartment that we're renting out but we each have our own bedroom and bathroom (thank goodness I don't have to share with Edward!), a living room and a kitchen/dining room area.

It's big enough to suit our needs and it was convenient enough to the hospital and to my work (which I was seriously lucky to find soon after I arrived).

So, now let's talk about Edward. How do you describe Edward in one word? I mean, it's just not possible. Edward's one of those drop dead gorgeous womanisers who is always seen with a new girl every night but has that awful syndrome where he never calls a girl back.

If I got a dollar for every girl I had to scare off for him, well I _so _wouldn't be living in Seattle anymore. But unfortunately Edward doesn't pay me for that.

Like I said, we've known each other forever. Our parents had been best friends since high school!! crazily enough and so we spent _a lot _of time together as kids. It's good that we got along otherwise our weekly dinners together would've been _very _awkward.

Well, obviously in a small town, we ended up going through elementary and high school together. Edward became the jock of the school. You know, that typical guy who was the captain of the basketball team, dated the head cheerleader, student body prefect and all that kinda stuff.

He was the most popular guy at school and me? Well I was the cynical bitch that people were too scared to talk to but too scared to piss off. I think it was just what I wore the first day to junior high and I was already deemed as rather untouchable. it was quirky and artsy, too punkish for the preppies.

The cheerleaders were more than happy to stay away from me and couldn't possibly comprehend why Edward could tolerate me. I'm not saying that I was like this gothic chick or anything, I was just different to them all. And that's a difficult thing to be when you're in junior high. Trust me.

But Edward's always been such a sweetheart – must be in the upbringing. His parents, Carlisle and Esme are the sweetest people on the earth! They're like my second set of parents, I swear! So, Edward would always still make the time to spend with me, occasionally ditching his friends to hang with me (_oh how scandalous!) _At first, the people at school were outraged! How could he do this?! Ditching the cool people for the weirdo?!

But they soon figured that Edward just didn't give a shit so they kinda accepted it. Yeh, _it _ not _me_. But really, I couldn't care less. I mean, I'm not antisocial or anything. I just, well I'm really impatient ok? And so, it gets on my nerves when I talk to people and they're just not on the same page as me. That's why I have a very limited amount of friends but all of them are really close to me. Like Edward.

He's always telling me that I have to at least try and get to know someone before I get too bored but really, I don't have the patience. And besides, our school were limited in the amount of students who weren't boneheaded losers, smothered in makeup. Ok, I admit, even for me that was a little harsh. But you get what I mean right?

College was better. I did an arts degree and there were a lot more people I found myself relating to. Edward and I didn't go to the same college, Mr Smarty-Pants went to Harvard and I went to Dartmouth. So we were almost in adjacent states which meant we could make a trip every now and then to see each other. And each break, we'd travel down, back home to visit our parents.

And now here we were in Seattle on this gloomy day as I was standing in the kitchen, stirring my cup of coffee. I was wearing my favourite grey trackies with an I heart NY jumper I got the last time Edward and I went to New York. I was just missing my prized accessory, that I was only ever seen without in the shower, when I went to sleep and in these precious hours of the morning.

I took a delicate sip of my coffee as I heard Edward's door open and the sound of heels crossing the wooden floors towards the door. I conspicuously watched as the girl in a skin-tight red mini-dress and dangerously high heels slipped out the front door. I had to feel sorry for her. In weather like this, her shoes would get ruined!

I let out a stifled laugh at my own joke as I jumped up on the kitchen counter, letting my legs swing as I took another sip of my coffee. Soon enough, Edward came out of his room, putting on his Harvard sweater. I held out the other cup of coffee I had made.

"For me?" he asked, taking it.

I rolled my eyes. Number 1. Who else would it have been for? and Number 2. This was kinda a ritual we had started up since we moved here where I'd become Edward's and the girl he managed to pick up that night's designated driver back to our place. In the mornings, I'd make Edward's coffee with mine and get my early morning entertainment as the streams of various girls made their way out to do the frightful walk of shame.

"Dropping your standard's a little Edward. Did you see that girl's regrowth?" I teased. Edward smiled, his mouth filled with coffee.

"Jealous are we, Bella?"

"No. Personally, I don't see the appeal."

"In the girls or me?"

I rolled my eyes at him as I hopped down off the counter and made my way towards my room to get ready for the day.

"So, Bella…" I heard Edward call after me. I sighed, recognising the tone in his voice. He was about to ask for a favour.

"Yes, Edward?" I said, spinning around to look at him, trying to be subtle yet persuasive in asking me.

"Tonight…"

"No, Edward I can't. I got a big meeting early tomorrow morning and so I'm _not _going out. Don't you but me Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. No more of this. And don't you have work too? I thought they said the patients owned their doctors. How come you have so much of a life you're out partying every night?" I ranted. Edward knew better than to speak now and hung his head in disappointment.

I stalked off to my room to get changed and as I grabbed my bags, I heard Edward timidly knock on the door.

"Please, Bella. I'm begging you. Besides, like you need tonight to prepare for that meeting. You're iron woman and you've been preparing for this for weeks! You'll be awesome! And a night out won't hurt you one bit. I promise! No harm will come to you. I will guarantee you that!" He pleaded, desperation looming in his eyes.

I let out a frustrated sigh and he smiled in defeat.

"Fine! But I swear keep it _clean_ in my car ok?" He nodded feverishly before placing a quick kiss on my forehead and getting my bags so he could escort me out. I sighed and followed him towards out the door and into the elevator he was holding out for me.

I gave him a menacing glare as I took my bags from him. He merely smiled back.

"Thank you Bella. It's much appreciated. More than you could ever know. Have a nice day at work!" He said charmingly as the doors of the elevator closed.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight…when she's having a garage sale, I bags Edward_

**imagine Bella's ringtone as Shake Your Pom Pom by Missy Elliot**

**p.s. pictures of clothes can be found on my profile**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Shake it like a pom pom,  
Like a pom pom,  
Shake it like a pom pom,  
Like a pom pom,_

My phone rang, waking me up from my truly uncomfortable sleep at my desk. I let my hand search through my papers for my phone as I tried to regain my consciousness.

"What?" I murmured into the phone.

"Bella! Where are you?" Edward's voice called.

I glanced at my clock. It was gone 2am. I sighed heavily.

"Coming, I'm coming!" and hung up before he could protest. I grabbed a jacket and my keys and headed towards the door when my phone rang again.

This time I checked the caller ID. Edward. Again!  
"I SAID I WAS COMING! Ok?" I said before he could get a word in. I heard him chuckle on the other side.  
"Bella, with your driving I'll be waiting here till the sun rises. I'll get a cab. And you! Get some sleep or you could never do well tomorrow!"  
"Well you coulda decided this before you woke me up!"  
"You were asleep? Wait, you were home this whole time?" I rolled my eyes at the obvious shock sounding in his voice.

"Edward, you really believed that I would spend a night clubbing the day before the biggest meeting in my career?"  
"It was ladies night?" he said uncertainly. I walked back to my room and climbed into bed as I continued to talk to him.

"Whatever Edward. Just keep quiet when you come ok?"  
"Yeh, you too. Don't want you saying anything weird tonight ok? Especially if you're talking about work. It gets annoying when you talk about work." he laughed as I scolded. He always made fun of my sleep talking but it wasn't exactly something I could control.

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you while I'm asleep. I can't imagine what I do to you when I'm awake!" Edward's laughter resignated into the phone but was cut short when it was replaced by a shrill, whiney voice.

"Edwaaard…Who you talking to?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't go rolling your eyes at me, Bella." Edward said, knowing me way too well.

"Bella? Is she like, you're girlfriend or something? Are you playing me? I'm not stupid you know!" I snickered down the phone.

"No, baby! Never! Bella's just my…" I waited, wondering which excuse he'd use this time. I've been his sister, his mother, his boss, his sponsor and even his partner in a dangerous spy mission.

"…psychotic ex who just doesn't get it that I've moved on. I'm sorry to bring it up like this."

"I'm impressed Edward, this one's new." I said just as the whiny girl consoled Edward on this terrible revelation.

"Thank you," he said sentimentally, and I knew he wasn't just talking to one of us.

"Well I must sleep now. Don't wake me up again! Well, unless I sleep in, ok?"

"Yes, how many times do I have to say it, Bella? DON'T CALL ME AGAIN!" and Edward hung up.

I laughed before turning off my light and falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Bella!" My eyes flittered open and I saw Edward sitting on the edge of my bed. I immediately sprung up, looking around me disorientated.

"Am I late?" I asked, panicked.

Edward chuckled. "No, not yet. But I thought you, being ever the perfectionist would actually want to get up a little bit earlier so you can be fully ready. Here's your coffee and come down quickly. I'm making waffles!" he said as he placed a mug in my hands and walked out of my room.

I unwillingly got out of bed, my mug still in my hand and went to my wardrobe. I opened up the doors and looked inside, finding what I should wear today. I took tentative sips as I browsed through my extensive range of clothes, trying to see the perfect look in my head. I finally settled on a light blue striped blouse with a cute waistcoat, black skirt with stockings and my black knee high boots.

I set it out on my bed, roughly made, and walked outside, following the scent of the delicious waffles. I sat on the stool on the other side of the kitchen counter as Edward placed a plate of waffles in front of me. I looked around curiously before raising a curious brow at him. He caught the look.

"What? Aren't I allowed to cook you anything?" he said before grabbing his own plate and eating opposite me.

"No, cook for me anytime I don't mind. Just….no girl? What happened to the psychotic ex girl?" Edward chuckled.

"Well my psychotic ex was about to kill herself and I'm a genuinely nice person and I wasn't going to have it on my conscience if she actually committed suicide over me. So I had to run." Edward said without missing a beat.

"That's just sad. That poor girl!" I shook my head, contemplating this revelation.  
"So you actually ditched the girl to cook me breakfast? I'm real flattered!" I said patronisingly.

"Don't take it to your head. How did the prep go for the big meeting last night?"  
"To tell the truth, I don't really remember. I fell asleep pretty quickly. But I've got the proposal running through my head back and forth, I could recite it in my sleep."

Edward laughed. "Well you kinda did." My face turned bright red.

"WHAT!?" I shrieked. Edward clutched his tummy in laughter and I playfully slapped him on the shoulder before burrowing my head in my hands.

Edward's laughter died down and he lifted my hands off my face.

"I like you best like this, Bella. You don't need the glasses and all. Why don't you do this all the time?" I looked away, embarrassed by the turn of the conversation. Edward sense my unease and quickly changed the subject.

"Well you better eat up. You don't want to be late for your meeting." He dumped his plates in the sink and walked around the counter to place a kiss on the top of my head.

"Good luck Bells."


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Good work Bella. Excellent job in there. Look. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? You really have nothing to do until the benefactors get back to us. So you're no use loitering around here for the rest of the day. Go, celebrate. Have a drink on me, ok?" I was stunned by my boss' kindness.

"Thanks boss."

"Don't mention it. You're doing great things for the company Miss Swan. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

I excitedly went to my desk, gathered my things and headed out. This was a pleasant surprise. Not only had the meeting gone really well, my boss was _obviously_ pleased and I had the rest of the day off! How much better could it get?

I was lost in my happy thoughts as I stepped out of the elevator, I completely collided with a man who was blocking my path.

"SHIT! I'm sorry! Ooo, I'm so clumsy. So sorry!" I immediately apologised to the man before looking up to his face. He was really tall and a wide grin was plastered on his face.

"Don't worry. No harm done. But excuse me, I'm sorry, I need to get on the elevator," he said, sincerity in every word.

I blinked out of my daze. "Oh yes, of course. I'm sorry." and stepped out of his way.

As I walked away, I could hear his laughter behind me. My cheeks flushed red as I ducked under my umbrella and headed out into the rain.

* * *

"CHEERS TO BELLA!" Edward made a dramatic gesture of clashing our overspilling glasses of beer together. I laughed as I took a sip of my drink.

Edward swallowed before he started to talk, the alcohol starting to take its toll on his coherency.

"I'm proud of _you, _Bella. You _aced _it. You, dear Bella, are going to go far places! I can see your name up on a billboard. Bella Swan! Don't you see it?" he slurred.

"Oh, yes Edward. I see you're completely drunk and you should really _not _have another drink!"

"Nonsense. Billy, pour me another one!" he shouted at the bartender. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it Billy. See you next time! Come on, Edward. Time to go home." I pulled him up from his stool, grabbing his arm and placing it around my shoulders so I could support some of his weight as he stumbled out of the bar.

I struggled to get him into the car as he flitted around, refusing to oblige to my consistent shoving. I finally got him all into the car, buckled him in and slammed the door, exhausted by the efforts. I turned to go to the driver's side of the car but unfortunately bumped into someone who was inconveniently standing behind me.

"Ooof," the tall figure said as I crashed into his hard chest. I looked up and blood immediately rushed to my cheeks.

"You!" I said. Sure enough, it was the same man from earlier that morning, the one I had bumped into on the way out of the elevator. He still had that wide grin on his face.

"We really must stop meeting this way. It's going to hurt someone one day!" he laughed. I looked away, timidly. You say awkward much?

His laughter died away and he held out his hand. "I'm Jacob by the way."

I took his hand. It was really warm. "Bella."

"Damn, Bella. You're hands are freezing! You sick or something?"

"I think it's just you dude. You're hands are on fire!"

"Me?! No never! How could you say such a thing!"

"BELLA!!"

I groaned as Edward escaped from the car and was stumbling towards us. Jacob took one look at the scene and a flash of panic crossed his eyes.

"Boyfriend?" he said, worriedly.

"No. Just a friend. Who's seriously drunk and I need to get him home."

As if on cue, Edward vomited into the gutter. I let out a frustrated sigh as Jacob stifled a laugh.

"Hey!" I said as I slapped him on the shoulder. His laughs persisted.

"I'm sorry, real sorry. I'll see you later, Bella. It was a real pleasure to meet you."

"Yeh, you too Jacob." said before rolling my eyes, returning to the task at hand. Getting Edward cleaned up and back in the car.

I watched Jacob disappear into the club before walking over to Edward who was leaning against a tree trunk for support.

"Come on boy. We _need _to get you home." I said as I started to pull him back into the car.

"Mmmmm, yeh," he said, agreeing with me for the first time that night. I sighed in satisfaction as I loaded him into the car and drove away, back home.

* * *

"Woah!" Edward said as he stumbled out of his room. It was quite on this sunny Saturday afternoon. Edward, feeling the effects of too much alcohol the night before, was only just getting up.

He made his way to the kitchen where I had laid his coffee on the bench, ready for him.

"For me?" he asked as he took a sip.

Last night, Edward had convinced me to go out to the club and celebrate my work success with him. I was in a giddy mood so blindly agreed. But it turned out to be horrible. The whole time, I sat there, sipping on my drink as Edward flirted with the piles of girls who swarmed him at the bar, downing the drinks like crazy.

Needless to say, he was plastered and gave me much trouble when I tried to get him home yesterday. He's my best friend, I'll always take care of him. But it's times like those that I really wander why I put up with him at all. He grew obnoxious and ever so temperamental when he was _that _drunk and every morning, well afternoon for that matter, that he woke up, he would pretend that nothing happened, not even a hint of gratitude.

I know, it's petty and I probably should just say no if it annoyed me that much but each time I hoped it would be different or something. And of course I'd always regret it afterwards.

The only highlight of last night was meeting Jacob. He was so sweet and his smile and overall warmness was so inviting and friendly, his happiness was infectious. I'd met him so briefly but already I felt that this was the type of guy I'd want as a good friend. You know for the bit of actually reciprocating the kind acts.

So, this morning/afternoon. I was in a foul mood and definitely with no patience to put up with Edward's joking charm.

"Oh, who else would it be for, Edward? Did you manage to sneak a girl in last night in your state of near unconsciousness?" I snapped. He looked slightly hurt and I wanted to take it back. It was too harsh but seriously, it _was _justified.

"No, no girl. And what's up with you Bella. A little temperamental, little Bella is today." he joked. But I just wasn't having it.

"What is _with _you Edward? Would you please just grow up one of these days? Yes. I am temperamental. Because when you convinced me to go out last night to apparently 'celebrate' I ended up having to literally tow you back home because you were so drunk! I'm sorry, but how _am _I supposed to feel. What _am _I supposed to say, Edward? You want me to just sit around, waiting to catch you when you fall? I have my own life. And right now, I would love it if you were out of it!"

I stormed off and slammed the door as I entered my room. I leaned against the door, sinking down so I was sitting with my knees bent before me. I wrapped my arms around my legs, completely stunned and unable to feel any emotions.

I don't know what came over me. Why now? After all these years of standing on the sidelines, caring for Edward. I was going completely insane!

Guilt ran through me, he didn't deserve that. I was harsh, too harsh, more harsh than I had ever thought I was capable of. And though I've probably painted a really bad picture of him right now, Edward had never been anything less than nice to me. He was always so considerate, accepting, wonderful to me and this is what I give in return. Oh, and all the help when he was drunk and all but still….

I pulled myself off the ground and went outside. I don't know what I expected to find. Edward watching TV on the couch, without a care in the world that I was obviously upset. Or he could still be standing where I'd left him in the kitchen, stunned at my words, hurt. I looked around the kitchen and living room area, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Then the gentle notes of a gorgeous melody drifted through the air and I followed their trail to his room.

Timidly, I knocked, and hearing no answer, I slowly walked in anyway. Edward was sitting on his bed, eyes closed and head resting against the headboard. The melody came from his CD player and I immediately recognised the song. A simple, yet absolutely gorgeous composition Edward had completed in his final years at college. It was Esme's, his mother's, favourite. It had this ability to calm, soothe a tense atmosphere or one's nerves. It was probably why Edward was listening to it now.

Without an invitation, I sat on his bed, too shy to look right at him so stared at his bookshelf, complete with a wide selection of novels and CDs. I felt the bed move as Edward shifted his weight, so he was leaning forward towards me.

In an affectionate gesture, he placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it in comfort.

"I'm sorry," he said simply but sincerely. I brought my hand to his, showing that his apology was accepted.

I finally dared to look at him.  
"I'm sorry too. I should've never said that to you. It was wrong and mean and I was just kind of caught up in the moment. You know how I am. But I don't' think that really matters because just then, that _so _wasn't me and I didn't really mean what I said. Not all of it at least. I was just tired, annoyed and yes, a little temperamental."

Edward grinned. "No Bella. I was wrong. I know I'm unfair, I take you too much for granted. It's just you are too kind and considerate to me, and I'm a conceited being who tends to forget to thank you for all the great things you do for me. I'm sorry about last night and all the other nights where you've had to put up with me and I thank you. For not running away. For staying and caring for me because you and I both know that I _need _that."

I opened my mouth to say something but he put up his finger to silence me.

"No, Bella. No more. Or we're just going to end up having one of those conversations where it's like _I was wrong. _No _I _was wrong! No, I was _more _wrong. Nah! It was me! And we'll never get anywhere." I half-heartedly laughed.

"So, we've both done something wrong. But I forgive you,"

"As do I."

"Good, so we're even?" I said, holding out my hand.

"We're even." Edward took my hand and gave one conclusive shake. Then he let go and held his hands out for a hug. I smirked but obliged and held him tight, just as he did.

"Love you, babe." he whispered against my hair.

"Love you too bud."

**sorry if this sucks..but I swear if you persist! you won't be disappointed….i hope!!**

**please REVIEW! love yous**


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**so bella's a feisty lawyer…ok?**

**and CREDIT TO THIS CHAPTER GOES ENTIRELY TO parting is such sweet sarrow**

**you have saved me completely! love you tons! thank you thank you thank you! heart goes out to you….**

**and of course all the Victorian bushfire and Queensland flood victims that money was raised for at the awesome concert yesterday Sound Relief!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Hi Mum," I said as I tucked the phone receiver into my neck and continued to chop the vegetables.

"How are you doing, Bells?"

"Fine, everything's great."

"That's fantastic!" By the excited tone evident in my mum's voice, I knew this call wasn't just to check on me.

"Mum, spill. You're going to burst if you keep it in any longer!" That was enough to get her started.

As she explained how Dad had surprised her for their anniversary with some tropical vacation, Edward walked in from his shift at the hospital. I waved and mouthed Mum to him and he grinned, getting the message.

He came around the kitchen counter, stealing one of the mushrooms and popping it in my mouth. I scowled at him as he pushed me aside. I opened my mouth to protest but he shoved another mushroom in. I frowned.

"I'll finish dinner. You go talk to your mum. This way dinner will be finished earlier and you'll actually hear what your mum is saying. Go!"

I sighed in defeat and sat on the couch to continue talking to Mum. I wasn't really listening, she tended to rant on about these things for a while. I put in a comment now and again but she rarely gave me a chance which suited me just fine.

I don't know how much time had passed but by the time Renee stopped to take a breath, I was already comfortably snuggled on the couch, drifting to sleep. I felt I persistent tapping on my shoulder until I opened my eyes and found Edward above me. I was disorientated as I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

It took me a moment to realise Renee's worried voice over the phone.

"Oh, um. Sorry, Mum. I was just….Edward was distracting me," I lied. Edward turned to try and hide his laughter and I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Oh, Edward! How is he? Wait, let me talk to him." I handed over the receiver to Edward.

"Dinner's waiting for you on the counter. I already ate, you took _that _long!" he said before putting the receiver to his ear.

"Renee! How are you?" he said whole-heartedly and I signalled that I wished him luck as Renee began to tell him everything she had apparently told me but I hadn't heard.

* * *

"So, what will it be? Harry Potter, The Covenant, King Kong or, and I'd like a drum roll please…Lord of the Rings!" Edward was crouched in front of the DVD machine, holding up the movie titles as I settled into the couch.

"Lord of the Rings. There's no point arguing anyways." Edward grinned like a eight-year old as he put the DVD into the machine and turned the TV on. He settled into the couch, next to me so we were sitting side by side, our legs outstretched on the coffee table and the bowl of popcorn on my lap.

The opening titles played and Edward put his arm around me and I snuggled in closer to his side. Yeh, thinking about it now, I guess you can say it was very couple-y. But it seemed natural, not because we were like into each other or like anything like that. Just because we were comfortable with each other…you know what I mean? Anyways, back to the story…

We sat through the movie, laughing at the special effects, shouting at the screen and gushing over Orlando Bloom. Well, for me that is. Now, Lord of the Rings is like a three hour movie so it was well past midnight by the time the closing credits were rolling and I was drifting to sleep. I faintly heard the TV turn off and felt Edward shifting his weight. I barely registered that he picked me up, cradling me like a baby and placing me in my bed.

I drifted in and out of consciousness as he used a warm towel to quickly wash my face and tucked me into bed. The last thing I remember was him kissing the top of my head, brushing the hair from my face.

* * *

The sun was shining through the window, warming me up as the light hit my bed. With my eyes still closed, I smiled, welcoming the good weather. I rolled over and popped one eye open to check the time.

_8:45._

I immediately sprung out of bed, my head spinning.

"SHIT!" I dashed to the bathroom and started the shower. I grabbed my underwear from the drawer and dumped it next to the sink as I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the steaming hot water.

It was the quickest shower I'd ever have and before long I was hurrying out, wrapping a towel around myself and grabbing another one to dry my hair. I half-ran to the wardrobe and started picking out clothes.

A sleepy Edward knocked on my door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"What's going on?" I continued to run around the room, getting ready as I answered him.

"I'm late, that's what! Ahhh! Where's my other boot?" I said, frantically looking under the piles of clothes I'd unloaded onto the floor. Edward found it and threw it towards me and I grabbed my clothes and ran back into the bathroom to get changed.

I threw on my clothes, pulled up my hair, brushed my teeth and washed my face, and rushed out. I poured the coffee that Edward had made for me into a thermos, gave him a kiss on the cheek, thanking him and running out the door to catch a cab to work.

It didn't stop there. I literally pounced out of the cab after handing the cab driver a random note and ran into the building, manoeuvring my way around all the people. I got there just in time to get the elevator and caught my breath as the elevator went up. It opened up to my floor and I hurried out, bypassing anyone who was standing in my way to get to my desk and dumping my stuff onto the desk. I looked at the clock.

_9:13_

Better than I expected but still 13 minutes late. I looked towards my boss' office but couldn't see anything as the blinds were all closed. I turned on the computer as I put my things away and got ready for the day of work. I had just settled into my seat as a head popped up over my computer.

"The boss wants to see you," my co-worker said. I froze, stunned and freaking scared!

She registered the look on my face and smiled.  
"Good luck, Bells. You'll be fine," she reassured me as I got up to see the boss.

It was like I was in a trance as I walked towards the office. I'd been hoping for a promotion and the meeting was supposed to decide my future. I timidly knocked on the door and faintly heard my boss calling me to come in. I took a deep breath as I opened the door and stepped in.

He was standing at the far corner of office, reading something but when I entered, he looked up and closed the document, dumping it on his desk and removing his glasses. I closed the door behind me and he gestured for me to take the seat opposite his desk and obliged. He too, sat in his chair and my hands fidgeted with each other in nervousness.

"Well, I'm not going to lie Bella. You have really impressed me. In fact, you impressed those guys so much last week at the meeting they have employed as their legal representatives permanently which is brilliant, truly brilliant. But that is not the reason I called you in here today," I nodded. I mean, how was I supposed to react to something I already knew?

"I've been watching you for the past few months and dare I say that you have been working miracles for the company. Your work is always top notch and the other employees look up to you. That's really very great and I know you have been looking for a promotion. And if that is what I wanted, you'd be moving into the corner office right now.

But no. I think you'll get quite bored in that position. I want to see you challenged.

You see, Bella. I'm getting old, my children are growing up and I don't even know them. I'd like to go back to basics, relax, spend time with my wife and kids. And so that is why by the end of the year I'll be retiring."

I gasped at the news. Never had I even contemplated work without my boss and to think that in the matter of barely over a month, he was leaving?! I was stunned.

"I know this seems quite a shock for you but I believe it's time. Anyways, I'm looking for a replacement. And you Bella, are at the top of the line. But, being in my seat has it's many challenges. Which is why, before I give this to you, I want you to complete one more task for me. There's a case, very high profile but has to be kept on the hush hush. The client has specifically asked me to form the best legal team but to make sure none of this gets out to the media.

I'm putting this case into your hands Bella. You form and head a team to win this darn case but I need you to tell this to absolutely no one. I trust you on this and know that you will not fail me. But I also completely understand if you do not want to take on this case. So, what say you?"

"I'm definitely in, boss. And you can count on me for this. I won't let a word out."

"Good. And I never thought you'd say no. So please, meet you're the man you will have to be working with on this case," he gestured to the door as Lucy, the receptionist opened it and a man walked in. I gasped.

"This is Mr Black."

"Please call me Jacob," he said as he held his warm, inviting hand out. A mischievous grin was on his face and he winked inconspicuously.

"Jacob…"


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Jacob sat across from me, impatiently tapping his fingers on the desk. I looked up briefly and his fingers stopped as a wide grin appeared on his face before I returned my eyes to the case briefing I was reading. I finally got to the end of it, closed the file and leant back in my seat.

My boss was nice enough to let me use the corner office until this case was over. And that was where I now sat, the spacious room with a spectacular view from the windows that made up two of its walls. It was empty except for the desk and two chairs Jacob and I now occupied.

"So….What do you think?" Jacob said, clasping his hands together.

I sat, silently for a little bit, giving him a quizzical look. Finally I leaned forward in my seat.

"You want to tell me exactly what you're doing here?"

Jacob laughed.

"Well, when the day we met. I believe you would remember. You know the time you oh so rudely bumped into me at the elevators?" he joked. I rolled my eyes and signalled for him to continue.

"I was on my way to meet with your boss. Our two firms have been hoping for a merger and they thought _this _case would be the perfect one to trial the arrangement. And so, they've put us two together to tackle this baby." He explained rather simply.

I was still rather confused. I mean, who would've ever thought of the coincidence? Weird, right? So, it's not just me?

"And of course, I must say our meetings are getting better, Bella. You are no longer bumping into me, physically."

"Thanks Jacob. Now aren't we going to have fun working on this case?" I said, sarcastically.

"Oh, you bet."

* * *

"Bella! You're home! How did it go? Am I about to be fried for keeping you up late last night so you woke up late, got to work late and got busted by the boss and so had to stay back and do extra credit work? Coz if so, I need to sit down?" Edward said as I walked into the door.

It was really late. Later than I had ever been back from work. It was gone nine and I was just rolling in. Jacob and I had spent the whole day discussing the case and working out the plan of action. We'd assembled a team of paralegals, researchers and even a file clerk to sort out all the paperwork involved in the case.

We'd argued, discussed, built upon ideas and tore each other's down and we weren't going very far. The case was complex. It was a murder case of a high profile business tycoon hence the secrecy. The man claimed he hadn't been anywhere near the scene of the murder but his alibi was not checking out and this man was not exactly reliable when telling the truth. There was more to the story than he let on but he was taking his time to crack.

By the end of the night we had merely gotten to the conclusion that we had to interrogate him again. It was really the only chance we had of developing the case any further. And so, we went home, getting nowhere closer to having a prepared case to take to court in a few weeks time and absolutely exhausted.

I flopped down on the couch with a deep sigh.

"I'm guessing you haven't had dinner, so I left you some. I'll just go heat it up now," Edward said before disappearing off to the kitchen. I pulled my shoes off and threw them on the ground, propping my feet up so I was lounging across the couch.

Before long Edward returned with a plate of warm food. I sat up a little so he could set it on my lap and I digged in. He lifted my legs as he sat down on the other end of the couch so my legs were now lying across his lap. He turned on the TV but I was too hungry to even look up from my food. I heard him chuckle.

"What are they doing to you? Keeping you in detention with no food?"

I rolled my eyes and said, with my mouth still full, "No. Just working on a big case. OHMIGOSH!" I swallowed the last bits of my food before I continued.

"My boss called me in this morning and guess what?! He wants to promote me! Not just to the corner office though I do say the view was very nice from there. He's retiring and he wants me to take the spot!" I squealed like a little girl, careful not to knock the food from my plate.

Edward's eyes opened with surprise.  
"Ohmigosh, Bells. That's amazing! I'm SO happy for you! I knew you'd ace that meeting."

I smiled at him.  
"You're too sweet to me Edward. Besides he's got me on this massive case so he can 'make sure I can handle the responsibility'. The case is absolutely barbaric and I'm working with this guy from another firm because apparently our firms have been looking for a merger or something. But he's so obnoxious sometimes. I mean, he was purposely trying to make my life more difficult or something. I mean I came up with a perfectly logical idea but he had to just break it down into little pieces. ARGH!"

Edward laughed as I let out my frustrations.

"Bella, I'm sorry to say but I think, if I knew you at all, that you would've given him just as hard a time." I glared at him before returning to my food. The plate was nearly finished.

"So, what's the case?" I froze. When I'd agreed to this, I was so caught up in the hope of promotion I had barely registered what I was going to do about Edward. I mean, I tell him everything. It'd just be so weird not to tell him about such a _big _thing.

I opened my mouth about to say something but luckily I was saved by my phone ringing. I reached down and got it, checking the caller ID before picking up.

"You've got to be kidding me! Oh hi, Jacob." I said with a menacing tone.

"Hey, hey, hey. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, just _tired _and would love some _sleep_."

"Don't blame me, just blame the guy who died's family who's sueing this guy."

"Oh please! You can't blame them for wanting _some _justice in this!"

"Ok, ok. I'll let you have that one. We've had enough arguing today."

"You can say that again."

"We've had enough…"

"JACOB!"

"Oh, sorry. Ok."

There was a rather awkward silence.

"You wanted something?" I prompted.

"Oh, yeh. I was just calling to tell you that you need to be at my office tomorrow, quarter to nine. We've organised another meeting with the client."

"And where would your office be?"

"Smith Tower. Thirtieth Floor. The receptionist will show you to my office."

"8:45?"

"8:45. See you tomorrow Bella. Sleep well. Need you bright and ready for tomorrow."

"Ok. Thanks Jacob. See you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night Bells." and he hung up. I was a little stunned. Edward was the only one who ever called me Bells. I'd only just met this guy and well, yes ok, we'd spent a _long _time together today already but I was still weirded out. He was nice enough, incredibly friendly and I guess, yeh, I got along with him _really _well. Faster friends then I'd ever made _ever_ besides Edward. But his friendliness was kinda overpowering, in your face and intimidating.

I shook my head at the thought and put my phone on the coffee table before grabbing the last few bites left on my plate.

"You're partner?"

"Yeh. Actually you kinda met him before. But I don't think you would remember?"

"Really? Where? When?"

"The day we were supposedly celebrating my meeting. You were so drunk, vomiting on the side walk and I'd bumped into him on his way into the club."

Edward's expression was completely blank. I laughed.

"Yeh, I didn't think you remembered."

"So, as in, he's not an old guy who's all bald and grandpa style?" I laughed at the thought of Jacob being like that.

"No, not like that at all. He's probably the same age as me actually. Couldn't be much older if he even is older."

"Oh," Edward said, his eyes glazing over as if he were deep in thought.

"Well, anyways, thanks for dinner. But I have to go to sleep now. Meeting early tomorrow." I said as I jumped off the couch with my plate. I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek before dumping my plates in the sink and grabbing my things to take them back to my room.

I cleaned up and got my things ready for the next day. I was climbing into bed as Edward came in. His expression was blank, his eyes still showing that he was deep in thought. He caught me in a rough hug, kissing me on the cheek.

"Good night, Bella." and he left without another word.

If I wasn't so keen to get to sleep, I would've thought about his strange behaviour a lot more. But my eyes were already drooping and my knees felt like they would give way underneath me at any second and so I hopped into bed, turned off my light and fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**I should really be writing my English essay……..**

**this is kinda a filler….**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Jacob's office was amazing to say the least. I mean, the Smith Tower, Seattle icon, really tall. I think you could piece it all together. But then multiply your expectations by like a hundred and you've got Jacob's office. It had the most glorious view, much better than the corner office.

It had this certain modernistic charm. It was hi-tech, but avoided the whole cyberspace type of look. It was comfortable, even homey yet very corporate and professional.

I know I seem to be delving into his office quite a lot, but if you spend as long as I did in there….well, you get a _lot _of time to look around. I'd been here since the sun had come across the Seattle skyline and was still here as the moon now shone. And I have to say we were getting somewhere.

We'd spent the good part of the day interrogating our client. Jacob was a lawyer of direct, forceful nature and he was able to intimidate the man within the first few minutes of the interrogation. The man was scared into giving us the information he needed but when he realised the emptiness in Jacob's threats he started to go back into his shell again, putting on the façade of complete innocence.

We took a break and Jacob led me to the office kitchen for a quick debrief.

"I'm screwed. I think you need to step in now," he said to me sincerely.

"Oh, you actually _intended _for me to be silent there. And here I thought you were just a limelight hogger," I teased.

"Me? No, never!" Jacob said in mock horror.

"Well, you just sit back and relax. Let me show you how it's done."

You see , the thing is, I have a very different type of interrogation. I kinda discovered it when in my elementary years, Edward and I played the staring game and I'd win every time without fail. I have this uncanny ability to share at someone for ages, without blinking, without twitching. Does dead straight, staring in their eyes until they begin flinching.

Call me weird, but it's entertaining when you can feel them melting under your glare. It makes it better when they start asking things like aren't you going to say something? what you playing at? you think this is funny?

This guy, he was the impatient time. He kept looking around, fidgeting with his hands, shifting in his seat. Yet I kept staring. I could hear Jacob behind me, clearing his throat and shifting his weight every now and then but he knew better than to disturb me now.

Finally the client spoke out.  
"Ok, I've had enough. Are you just going to keep sitting there? You're wasting my time."

My face remained expressionless as I leaned forward in my seat.

"Wasting _your _time now are we? Well, I'm sorry to be such an inconvenience but I fail to see how your time would be better spent seeing as your on trial for _murder_. And furthermore, you, with your secrets and façade and all, you're wasting _our _time, _our _resources and in result _your _money. You wanted the best, didn't you? And you're paying $200 an hour for the best and you're going to sit there, playing innocent and tell us that we're wasting _your _time?

Dear god, where is the justice in that? Oh, that's right. If I'm correct, when we take you to the court of law you will get just that. Justice for what you did. Justice that will rightly send you straight into jail for murdering someone!"

By this stage I was standing right next to him, quite worked up. Actually, so worked up I was pounding my fist on the table in front of him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

I half sat up on the table, keeping the height advantage and intimidation over him, yet showing him I wasn't about to bite off his head at any point.

"So," I said slowly, "for one last time, would you like to tell us _exactly _what happened the night of November 21 2008?"

Apparently my spiel worked miracles, because he spilt. Not just the key details or anything. He told us _everything_ that we needed to know. At the end, he looked at me as if seeking for approval for what he did. I glanced at Jacob with a quizzical brow as if to ask him if we were done. He nodded and I left the room, leaving Jacob to end with the formalities. Somehow, I don't think the client would have believed me even if I sincerely thanked him for the information.

I went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and watched as Jacob escorted the man out to the elevators. As I refilled my glass, Jacob walked over to the kitchen, taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie.

"I must say, I'm impressed. That was….impressive," he said, shaking his head as if in surprise.

I scoffed. "Didn't think I had it in me, did you?"

Jacob opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again with a guilty look on his face.

I laughed. "Don't worry. I just know the type. They don't expect it from a girl. But let me assure you, I'm not your typical girly girl."

"Oh, I know that!"

I laughed as I punched Jacob lightly on the shoulder and he mocked a great injury. I could hardly contain my laughter as he started writhing on the floor. Suddenly a dark figure loomed before him and Jacob jumped up, brushing himself down.

"Ah, um boss! Um, well. Ah….This is Bella!" Jacob said, slowly regaining his composure. I tried to stifle my giggles as I shook Jacob's boss' hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Swan. I've heard great things from you. How's it going with the case?" he asked Jacob

I looked towards Jacob but he hadn't quite recovered so I stepped in.  
"It's going fantastically. We finally got all the right information out of the client and now we just need to check up on a few details and prepare the case we take to court. We're making steady progress." Jacob just kept nodding beside me and I found it really hard to hide my amusement.

"Sounds fantastic. Good job. I'll be checking in now and then to see how you are going. Great work."

As soon he left, we burst out in laughter. Maybe it was the whole cooped up in an office the whole day with no fresh air and all but we were both giddy and all the lack of amusement of the day was coming out now. I was doubled over, clutching my tummy with laughter, my hand on Jacob's shoulder to try and support me. He too was holding his stomach as if he was afraid it would drop away from him, as his shoulders heaved up and down with laughter.

It felt so good, feeling all this happiness and joy spilling out right from my heart. I hadn't laughed like this since, well for as long as I can remember! Jacob seemed to bring out this happy little teenager in me and I was yet to figure out if I wanted that or not.

After our little…episode in the kitchen, we regained ourselves and went back into his office to collect information from the interrogation. It was late by the time we were finished. We were the only two left in the entire office, and, from my position on the floor, I leaned back onto the couch.

I sighed heavily as I stretched my arms up. Jacob repositioned himself, moving the papers aside on the floor so he was sitting next to me, his back against the couch as well.

"So, you should be going home now? Back to your husband? Fiancee? Boyfriend? Lesbian partner?" he tried and I punched him in the arm.

"Ow, you hit hard!" he said, rubbing the spot on his arm and pouting like a little girl. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No, no. I'm single. Completely single." Silence froze over.

"Ok, I don't know what I'm saying. What the hell did that mean? I mean, I'm just single." I said, laughingly. Silence came again but it wasn't awkward, just reflective.

"What about you? Married or anything?" The grin from Jacob's face faltered a little and he looked away. Maybe this was kind of a touchy subject for him.

"No, not anymore."

"Oh." I didn't want to delve further; it was obvious he was quite uncomfortable. We sat there silently for a bit until he suddenly spoke.

"We were engaged. Happy as ever. At least, I was. All my dreams were coming true and all. You know how they say it in all the movies...Well it felt like I was in my own Hollywood film and I was about to get my happily ever after. I didn't see it coming. I had no idea…" he closed his eyes, obviously revisiting difficult times.

Finally, he opened his eyes again.  
"So that ended and so now, I'm single and can't say I'm loving it but it's not so bad. Especially not recently….But that's my tragic life story. Let's pack up!" He jumped up and started collecting all the papers strewn across the floor. I looked at him curiously, trying to figure it all out but soon gave up and grabbed the last few papers. I kind of hoped that he would come out to me soon and I'd find out what happened. But even if he didn't, it was not my business to pry.

We closed up for the night and hopped into the elevators in silence. As the elevator descended, Jacob finally spoke.

"So, it's late. Really late, I'm sorry." All joking seemed to be gone from his voice.

"Seriously it's fine. I really don't have anything better to do." That's kinda the sad truth but whatever…

He tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a amused sigh. "Want to get a drink?"

Honestly, however horrible this sounds, I mainly agreed because I was feeling really guilty. He looked so sad, almost desperate. I knew he'd go to the bar anyways so it was better if I went with him. He shouldn't have to be alone at this time and this way I could keep an eye on him too. Just in case he fell into danger or anything. Just like I usually did with Edward.

Oh, Edward. Well, it was Tuesday night. He wouldn't be out and shouldn't be waiting up seeing as he had work tomorrow. As I hopped into the cab with Jacob, I sent a quick text to Edward to expect me home late.


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**so this is a little different…you'll see what I mean…**

**lols I was supposed to be doing my English essay and not updating till like a week's time….**

**well I guess you can see how that turned out!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Some dodgy rodeo type song was playing on the jukebox and some rowdy men at the back were playing pool. It wasn't the best bar I'd come across but it was fine for now. We took the two stools at the corner of the bar and we ordered two beers. We sat there in comfortable silence, occasionally taking a swig from our drinks.

Finally Jacob licked his lips.

"Leah."

I turned to him, my eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Leah. She was my ex-fiancée. Childhood sweethearts and all. Talk of the town. And it all came crashing down." He took another drink.

"I'm sorry to be unloading this all on you. It's just…I haven't been able to with anyone else since it happened."

"It's alright. You can tell me." I was never very good at the sensitive things. I feel so weird when people are pouring their hearts out to you because I don't know what to do or say. But I could see that Jacob needed it so I had to try.

This was enough invitation for Jacob as he began to tell me his story. It is not my place to say exactly what happened except that Leah did something truly horrible to Jacob, betrayed him and killed his dreams. And that is why he escaped to Seattle only a little over a month ago. He really liked it here, already quite high up in his firm but the memories still haunted him.

As he finished, he drank the last few drops of his beer before ordering another one.

"Hey. I think that's enough. Alcohol isn't going to make it go away. I mean, I'm not trying to be insensitive or anything. It's just the way it is. All you can really do is move on. And drinking your way through it all isn't exactly going to help anyone. It's just going to give you a massive headache tomorrow and we have a lot of work to cover so I'm not going to let you drink anyways."

Jacob looked at me, his eyes haunted with darkness but he nodded and grabbed a bill out of his pocket dumping it on the table. He started outside and I quickly finished my drink before following him out.

As we went out into the evening night, Jacob suddenly turned to face him. He caught me by surprise as suddenly his lips were on mine, feverishly kssing me. I used all my strength to push him away.

"Jacob!"

He stepped back, looking into my eyes. Then, as if just realising what he did he let out a frustrated sigh punching the air with his arm. He brought his hands up and pulled them through his hair.

"Ohmigosh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me! ARGH! Why do I have to be such an idiot?"

I reached out to him. "Hey, it's alright. Don't worry about it. I mean, I just… Look you need your rest. Um, I'll see you tomorrow."

I hurried away, without looking back. When he kissed me…well I didn't exactly not want it. In all honesty, my heart seemed to skip a beat and as I ran away now, my hands were sweating and fidgeting with my coat buttons. What was happening to me?

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

What was happening to me? Here I sat, on the couch, the television on but I wasn't watching it. It was late, much too late but still I sat, waiting. I glanced at the clock yet again to see that not even a minute had passed.I ran my fingers through my hair, a nervous gesture Bella would have said. Bella. Yes, where was Bella? I was here waiting, waiting for her. And still she wasn't back. What was going on?

No, no, no. What was going on with me? When did I start caring? When did I start being so protective, so attached, so….jealous?

I knew that she'd be working. This mysterious big case! With Jacob. The young, smart, obviously talented lawyer who she was spending her whole day with into the late hours of the night. Why did it make me angry that she was with him instead of me?

And why wasn't I out? Why wasn't a beautiful girl draped across my arm or moaning my name? No. I was here, waiting. Waiting for her because she was with another man.

I mean Bella's just my friend. Well not just my friend, the best friend anyone could wish for. We've been friends forever and of course I love her in a very family way. Yes, that's why. Because she was like a sister to me and I felt protective of her and didn't want her getting mixed up with the wrong people. And Jacob? Well, I didn't know who he was so that in itself was danger.

Yes, that's what was going on. That's why I was here, waiting. Waiting for her to come back home.

I looked again at the clock. One minute had passed. Suddenly my phone beeped and the light flashed on. I seized the phone to see Bella had sent me a message.

Will be home late. Having a drink with Jacob.  
Bella xoxo

My heart panged. I read the words over and over again, hoping that the next time the words would say something different, but they never did.

I shouldn't care, shouldn't be doing this. If she liked Jacob, good for her. She hadn't gone out with a guy for a while and the last one didn't turn out well. I wanted to see her happy and I guess if Jacob would make her happy, then I guess that's good.

But what if things with Jacob went really well? What if in a few years time they decided to get married? or even just move in together? She'd leave me, alone and live with him, continue her life with him.

Now that I thought of it, I had pretty much taken for granted her kindness and the dependability that Bella would always be there for me. I did appreciate her, very much. Loved her immensely for what she did for me and could never repay her for everything she did for me. And if she ever went?

Not to mention how nice it was to spend time with her. Most of the girls I….met, didn't have very much intellect. They fawned over me, had no discretion in the way they felt about me. It'd been like this for so long but not quite as long as I had known Bella. She was unlike any other girl. She was really shy but her hard outside seemed to contradict this greatly. She had never shown any interest in me sexually or even romantically. She was my best friend. We were so close she was like my sister.

I knew it wouldn't be long until someone truly appreciated her for exactly the way she is and she would like as well. But why did it have to be so soon? I always thought….I don't know what I thought. All I know is that I couldn't stand it to have Bella gone. I needed her. In ways…

Seriously…this was pathetic. I went into my room and turned on my stereo. Music wafted through my room. A soothing classical piece. Something I'd composed for my last year at school. It seemed like an eternity ago but it had this innate ability to calm me down. It was in the CD player from Bella and my fight a few weeks ago.

I'd felt so guilty after that. Something had got into Bella for one. But I couldn't blame her for what she said. What hurt me most was that I knew that everything was true. From that day on, I'd tried to be better, be there for her like she was for me. But it seemed in my oblivion she had already moved on. With Jacob.

I was too late and I shouldn't have been. If I'd only been nicer.

Ok, here comes the crazy talk again. The fight hit me hard and very subtly I was trying to show her I was better than that. I'd hardly gone out since then, my friends thinking I was going all weird. I hardly brought any girls home and furthermore, I was trying my best to be ever so nice to Bella. Trying to show her how much I really appreciated what she did for me by reciprocating the kindness.

But after all this, it still gave me no reason to be sitting here. Waiting. Waiting for her to come home to me. If I was sane, if we were only friends, if I thought of her as a sister, I'd be happy she was enjoying the company of a smart guy like Jacob. If this was so, I should not be sitting here waiting. I should be enjoying myself, not glancing at the clock every ten seconds wondering why she wasn't home yet.

But here I sat. So what did this mean? Did it….? No! That's barbaric. Could never be. It was just my craziness talking. Ever since Bella was spending more time with Jacob I just realised how much time we spent together and how that was starting to diminish. It wasn't because I….No! Definitely not.

I sighed, knowing my thoughts were just going around in circles and they were really quite irritating. I went to shower, hoping the running water would be able to wash away these thoughts. With the music still playing, I tried to fall asleep. The last thoughts that went through my head before I slept were…..

well, I wish I could remember. I just know that they kept me up for a while until I fell asleep. Just as my eyes closed, I thought I could hear the front door opening and closing and I smiled at the thought that Bella had finally returned home.


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**woot…finished English…so in celebration…here's another chapter…**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**BELLA'S POV**

I sat on my bed, watching the seconds hand tick. My fingers were fidgeting in my lap and I sat. I could feel the tiredness but the entire night my eyes seemed to be glued open, like someone had put superglue of my eyelids forcing them to stay open.

But I knew better than to think that it was because of superglue that I couldn't sleep last night.

The alarm went off and I jumped up and slammed my hand down on the clock, silencing it. I sighed, it was really time to get up. There was no putting off work, not when we had so much to do.

So, however much I truly dreaded this day, I forced myself to get up and get ready. I finally emerged from my room, taking extra time to pick out my outfit and get ready. I went into the kitchen, getting myself a bowl of cereal as the coffee machine made me my coffee. I set myself down on the stools, reading the newspaper and enjoying my breakfast.

I barely registered that Edward was sleeping on the couch until I was on my way out. He was in an awkward position, phone still in his hand. I smiled. I shifted him so he was lying more comfortably on the couch and grabbed a few blankets and pillows to make him more comfortable. I gave him a kiss on the top of his head before hurrying out of the apartment. Now, I was _definitely _late.

I arrived at the Smith Tower ten minutes later and hurried into the elevator and onto Jacob's floor. I was about to go straight to his office when the receptionist stopped me.

"Um, I'm here to see Jacob. Jacob Black?" I told her, rather confused.

"Oh, um. Mr Black already left for your office. He thought you were meeting there." she said apologetically.

"Seriously?" I said as I grabbed my phone and started dialling Jacob's number.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella? Where are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Waiting in your office? Come on, we've got a lot to do!"

"Ok, did I miss the bit when you said that we were in my office today? I'm already at the Smith Tower!"

"Aw, shit. I'm sorry. Just, ok. I'll start without you but get here quickly. Your boss is on the patrol."

I hurried back to the elevator, apologising to the receptionist as I left.

I got to my office in record-breaking time. I was panting as I went into the corner office, finding Jacob already comfortably nestled under masses of paperwork on the floor.

"Hey." I said breathlessly.

"Hey, I'm so sorry. I must've forgotten to tell you."

"Don't worry about it. Let's get started."

I joined him on the floor and he handed me a few of the papers that he'd highlighted bits out of. And the day went on like that.

We worked, argued, worked, argued and worked and argued a little more. It was like nothing had happened last night which I was really glad. I guess Jacob felt a little guilty and I was just weirded out. But if that subject was closed, well I wasn't about to open it anytime soon.

Night had come and our paperwork and the Chinese takeaway covered the floor of my office. Ha, _my _office. Ok, sorry, back to the story.

My brain was actually burning from how much I'd used it today. My mouth was dry from all the talking and my body stiff from the lack of movement. Actually, that's kind of weird. Because there _was _plenty of movement, around the floor, pacing around the office and the excitable gestures we made when someone was coming up with new ideas.

Overall, I was exhausted from the work we'd done but a lot of work we did do. The whiteboard we'd transported into the office was full of scrawlings, incomprehensible to anyone but us. Actually, that's a lie. I don't know what half of it really meant and what bits went where but it was a correct representation of our thought processes. Messy and disorganized. But at the very least, we had a lot of thoughts.

Through our preoccupation with work, I hardly registered the faint air of unease that surrounded us. It wasn't until we were packing up, ready to go home that the silences turned awkward and when I looked towards Jacob, I'd see him looking at me and turning away guiltily.

It was seven when we finished but we were still the last ones. I turned off all the lights to the floor as we made our way to the elevators. We went down to the lobby in an uncomfortable silence and Jacob's fidgeting hands mirrored my own. As we came out on to the street, Jacob quickly called a cab.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. _My _office, same time," he tried to crack a smile and I half-heartedly laughed.

"Yeh, I'll see you. Good work today."

"Yeh, you too," he said as he hopped into the cab.

Our interaction was too formal, too proper. Not natural. I could tell that last night's events were still hanging over our heads and I hoped it would pass as I enjoyed spending time with Jacob because he made me laugh and things just seemed so easy and juvenile with him. I wanted to go back to that.

I got out my phone and dialled for Edward. He picked up after a few rings but I could barely hear his voice over the loud music behind him. I rolled my eyes. Of course, Wednesday night. Mid-week party was what he called it. I hung up, having no chance of talking to him over that music and quickly typed a message to him.

Which club?

I started walking towards my car as I waited for a reply. I could use a drink at this hour.

My phone beeped as I reached my car. I hopped in and read the message.

The Trinity. See you soon.

* * *

The party was at full swing by the time I got there. I wasn't exactly appropriately dressed with my work attire but it'd have to do. I pushed my way through the people towards the bar. It's sad, really, how many people are coming here to party in the middle of the week. I mean, have they no jobs, and if they had, any dedication or commitment to them to not want to turn up on a Thursday morning, exhausted and hung-over?

But I guess I could not say much as here I was in the club with them on a Wednesday night. _And _I'd gone out for a drink last night as well. I winced at the memory of last night's disaster.

"What can I get you?" the bartender said as I finally reached the bar.

"Single malt whiskey please. Straight up." He turned to get me my drink and I tapped the table, impatiently. A slim little body pushed up against me.

"Can I get another round, Brian?" she said in an excruciating high-pitched voice. The bartender signalled that he was serving me and I gave her a mocking smile.

"Ohmigosh! Look who it'd be. Little Bella bo! Where's your little Edward today?" Stacey was the classic bimbo cheerleader type girl. I don't know what she was doing in a place like Seattle. My only guess was because of the close proximity to Edward but from what I last heard she was basically unemployed. I wondered how she managed to pay for all those breast enhancements then…

"Well if it isn't Stacey!" I said mockingly. I never liked her, in fact, I kinda loathed her and all those type of girls so I really didn't care if she thought I was a bitch. Right back at her, I say!

"Why you asking me where Edward is? I don't keep tabs. Unlike…somebody." She held her delicate little hand to her chest in horror.

"You are _so _rude, Bella. No _wonder _you're never going to get laid." At this point our drinks had been placed before us and with a dramatic exit, Stacey grabbed the drinks and made her way back through the crowd of people, giving me the biggest greasy that she could manage.

I had to laugh as I took a sip of my drink.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Would it kill you to be nice?" I spun around and saw Edward standing there, untouched by the throngs of people on the dance floor, as if they would part around him in awe. His hands were in his pockets as he slouched a bit, his weight on one leg and he was shaking his head. He came to the bar and signalled to the bartender for another drink. Edward was such a regular that the bartender already knew what he would order and immediately made him his drink.

"To those girls? Yes, I do believe there is a very high possibility that I would drop dead. My brain cells would become so diminished that I would just cease to exist!" I said dramatically. Edward chuckled as his drink came. He took a sip before continuing.

"So how was work today?"

How was it, I do wonder? "Um, good. We got quite a lot done. We're making great progress and that's great since the court date is set for a little over a week!"

"So soon?"

"Yeh, it's a really high…" I stopped myself before I could say anymore. How close I was to nearly slipping the importance of this case?! The reason the court date was so soon was to minimise the possibility of the media becoming aware of this which would kinda make the whole secrecy thing just die in a hole. But I couldn't actually say that to Edward and I was afraid I'd already said too much.

"It's just, I guess we were kinda unorganised and all." I tried to avoid the subject any further and took a quick drink.

"What about you? How was your day?"

"Good, good, good." he merely said, before returning to his drink. Something….something I couldn't quite understand flashed through his eyes as he said this.

"What's going on?" I said cautiously.

He immediately looked at me. "What? What? What's going on? I didn't say there was anything going on?"

I laughed. "Look at you! There is _definitely _something going on. I've known you for so long Edward I know when something's got your knickers in a twist. Come on, spill!"

A cold look crossed Edward's face.

"If you can keep your secrets, so can I." and he stalked off with his drink. I stared after him, completely stunned.

After all the time I had known Edward, yeh, we'd had our fights and all but he had _always _been nice. He'd disagree with me but _never _would he ever be so cold as he just was. What had gotten into him?

**School week starting…ARGH! might not be updating for long…hope that is enough to keep you in suspense…STAY TUNED and REVIEW! thanks guys! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**this is bad…I shouldn't be procrastinating this bad!! AHHH! im addicted! and so yeh….basically update was sooner than I thought it would be……..**

**CHAPTER NINE**

It was the end of the night and I was leaning against my car, watching the people roll out of the car, waiting for Edward. Of course, he came out close to last, calling out over his shoulder to his friends, his arm swung around the shoulders of another girl. He stumbled towards my car and I hopped in and started the engine.

But instead of climbing into the back seat of the car as he usually did, he turned to face the girl and, rather muffled from inside the car, I heard the following interaction.

"Look, Linda," Edward slightly slurred.

"It's Lisa," the girl said. Edward ignored the comment.

"I'd love to spend more time with you, get to know you better," Edward said in his 'seductive tone' and the girl battered her eyelids.

"But I can't. I'll see you later," Edward started walking away to the other side of the car. As he got in the girl called, "Call me!"

As soon as his door closed, I drove off into the night.

A few minutes passed until I had the courage to say something.

"That was a rather harsh letdown." My words seemed to cut the air, it was so thick with implications and awkwardness.

Edward chuckled lightly.  
"I'm feeling rather unimaginative today." I joined into his light giggles.

"Oh, whatever should we do? The girls won't be able to hear the epic stories of the astronaut slash spy slash sports star slash criminal on the run, Edward Cullen."

Edward's laughter grew for a little but soon died away as we descended back into silence.

I kept my eyes on the road, scared of looking at him and seeing the cold glare he'd given me earlier that night.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him sigh and lean his head back on the head rest. Still in that position he half whispered the words I'm sorry.

He didn't need to say anymore. I understood it. It had only been a few weeks ago since I had blown up at him too and the guilt still hadn't completely washed away.

He started to say more but I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it Edward. It was really nothing. Unless you actually were trying to be mean. Then I'm afraid you'll have to get out of the car." Edward flashed a quick grin and I felt reassured that he understood that I'd forgiven him.

I took one hand off the wheel and placed it on top of his, where it sat on the armrest. I gave it a reassuring squeeze. He gently stroked my hand with his thumb before I quickly brought it back to the wheel to turn the next corner.

When we arrived home, I helped Edward steady himself as we walked into the apartment. I brought him into his room and seating him on the bed, removed his shoes and belt so he could be more comfortable. I tucked him into his sheets, gave him a kiss on the forehead and turned off the lights.

There was something going on with Edward, something I really had no idea nor any chance of finding out unless he opened up to me. But just like he said, if I had my secrets, he too could have his. And I couldn't tell him mine, not until after the case so this would only last a week. I had no way of knowing how long he'd keep his from me.

***

The week went on. I spent most of my day holed up in an office with Jacob, preparing the case and either went out for a drink afterwards or straight home to sleep.

The air had pretty much cleared up with Edward, though I didn't really see him around so much with such an irregular schedule like mine.

With Jacob, well the workload was so great that memories of the disastrous night were the last things on our mind and as the week progressed, it kind of dissolved into the past so there was no longer any awkward feelings between us which was really good. We returned to the joking and light-spirited relationship we had begun from the beginning. I couldn't have picked a person better to work with on a case like this. Jacob was always able to provide a little bit of comic relief amidst all the work.

I have to say, I was spending _a lot _of time with him and in the span of a week, we'd gotten to know each other really well. I could almost count him as one of my best friends, but his friendly and open nature probably contributed _greatly _to that. I just felt so comfortable with him and safe to open up to him.

It was the night before the trial and we were at the bar. We'd decided that if we prepped too much, we'd probably jinx our chances the next day, so were having an early night so instead we'd be nice and refreshed for the next day. We chatted over our drink, my tummy killing from laughing so hard and laughing some more as I tipped my drink over.

Finally, my giggles subsided and we fell into a comfortable silence, moving to the beats of the music coming from the jukebox.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey Jacob." he cracked a smile before continuing on.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Shoot," I said, as I took a sip of my drink.

"Will you go out with me someday? I mean, what about dinner? Tomorrow?"

I nearly spat my drink right back out but I held it in and swallowed, the alcohol burning down my throat.

"You mean as in a date?" I was completely stunned.

Jacob laughed. "Er, yeh."

"Oh." was all I managed to say. I was _not _expecting this. Jacob took my silence the other way.

"Hey, if you don't want to, it's fine. I'm a big boy, I can take rejection," he said.

"No, no, no. You just kind of caught me by surprise. I'd love to, really." A massive grin spread on his face.

"Um, really? That's great. Really great. Good. Good. Um, this means I don't have to stalk you until you say yes."

***

I was in really high spirits as I arrived home. It was actually around six, which was the earliest I had ever dreamed of coming home for the last few weeks. It was refreshing, being home this early. I didn't really see Edward around so went straight to my room to dump my things and get changed into more comfortable clothes.

I came out just as Edward emerged from the bathroom, his hair still wet from the shower. He looked at me with surprise.

"You're here!?" I laughed at the look on his face.

"Jacob and I decided to have an early night before the case tomorrow."

"No way!"

"Yes way"

"Well go down, start up a movie. I'll be right down."

It was our long-standing tradition for movie nights. When we didn't have the time or energy to go for a full out movie marathon, we'd just snuggle onto the couch for a movie while pigging out on all the food we had left in the fridge and pantry.

I was in a really weird mood so decided that the best way to do this was _American Pie_. I put it on and got comfortable on the couch. Soon, Edward came down, made a quick trip to the kitchen to grab a surprisingly still-not-open packet of chips. When he saw the opening credits, he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" he said, as he took a seat next to me.

"Uh-huh." I said as I grabbed a handful of chips and shoved them in my mouth.

Edward chuckled before we got settled and watched the movie.

**hehehe….ok seriously there SHOULD NOT be an update soon….but there probably will be…im such a bad girl..i really should be doing my hw!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**thanks for all the reviews! the story has reached the fifty mark! woot!! you guys are AWESOME!  
****this goes out to all of you! love you much!  
****ps I don't have any hw today!! woot woot! lols**

**CHAPTER TEN**

My fingers impatiently tapped a rhythm on the table. I subconsciously watched them and I could feel Jacob and our client's eyes on them too. Finally Jacob placed his hand on top of mine to stop it.

"It's not going to make them go any faster," he said.

"But it sure will take my mind off the fact that they're going so slow!" Jacob gave up, removed his hand and my fingers continued their tapping.

We were impatiently waiting for the verdict of the jury. They had been dismissed for a little over 3 hours now and still here we sat, waiting for them to come back out.

The prosecution team were looking rather smug, thinking they'd done pretty well to try and put our client in jail for a minimum 20 years. But, even in my state of worry and panic, wasn't quite so sure. The prosecution had a really strong case, the evidence was really banking up on their side. Our case looked quite weak in comparison.

But it wasn't until in the last examination of the prosecution's key witness that the cracks started to show. I'd been lucky enough to pick up on an inconsistency in their argument, and in true fashion dug right into the witness until she cracked and told the truth. It really was quite revealing and that in itself was enough to win us our case.

It was really just up to the jury and if my closing statement was enough to confirm that our client was actually not at the scene of the murder and thus wrongly charged. I don't know what the truth really was and if the client really was telling _us _everything but in the course of the past few weeks, I had become rather passionate about this case and truly believed in my heart that what we said was right and would truly take this verdict to heart. Thus the tapping of my impatience and worry.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat until _finally _the jury started filing back in. I scanned the faces of the jury, trying to judge by the way they tried to avoid glances or their other facial expressions to see the verdict had come to. Jacob had to literally pull me up to stand as I was so occupied with scouring the faces of the jury.

After the formalities, everyone took a seat besides our client. I could see miniscule sweat drops forming on his forehead and his sweaty hands were fidgeting with each other. I subconsciously gripped Jacob's hand as the jury began to speak.

I didn't really hear what he said, just the two words I hoped with all my heart that I would hear…_not guilty_. I was so consumed on my thoughts and my desire to hear her say the words, I didn't know what happened when he suddenly sat down. I looked from our client to Jacob and back again.

Finally I turned to Jacob. "What happened?"

Jacob's beaming face would've been enough to answer my question. "Oh, Bella. He's innocent. We won, Bella!" He gave my hand a tight squeeze before hastily pulling me up to my feet to honour the departure of our judge. The moment he left the room I leapt into Jacob's arms who hugged me tightly. I broke away from the hug and turned to my client, who's eyes were slightly damp. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him. As he returned the hug, he whispered in my ear,

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

There is nothing greater then receiving the gratitude for the work you'd done. And this case more than ever. I'd poured my heart into this baby. Become so passionate and attached, more so than with any other case before, I have no idea why. And not only to have won the case but to just hear the words of gratitude from the client, well I was over the moon.

As we exited the court room and watched our client leave with his family, I spotted my boss standing a bit far off in deep conversation with Jacob's boss. Jacob rolled his eyes at me as we both made our way to them.

"Ah, our two prodigies. What lovely work you did in there. We were just discussing how very impressed we were." Jacob's boss said.

"I'm glad we could meet your expectations, sir," Jacob said as I blushed beside him.

"Oh, let me assure you, you exceeded them greatly." My boss said, his face beaming.

"Jacob, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jacob was led away and I turned towards my boss.

"Bella, I am extremely proud of what I saw in there. Not only have you proved you are an exceptional lawyer able to tackle any case, you have truly shown to me that you really do have what it takes to run my firm. You better not get too comfortable in the corner office, Miss Swan. You go and celebrate now. I don't want to see you back at the office until Monday. And then we'll discuss your…future."

"Thank you, sir, truly." I said.

"Oh, don't thank me yet." And he left. I had never been this happy in my life and I immediately pulled out my phone to share the news with Edward.

I bounced around impatiently, waiting for him to pick up. Finally, he did.

"Hello?"

"AHHH!!!" I screamed down the phone, _really _very un-characteristically.

"WOAH!" I heard Edward say. I could imagine him holding the phone away from his hear and looking at it with a weird expression.

"Is that really you Bella?"

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh. I don't think I can breathe. Ohmigosh, am I breathing? I…I…" Edward chuckled on the other side.

"What is going _on, _Swan?!"

"You busy at the moment?"

"I'll always have time for you. Now, spill!"

So I told him everything, in one breath. Literally, in one breath. I don't' think I'd ever acted this way but come on. I'd won a case, the guy was happy, I was happy and my boss was happy. How much better could it get?

"Oh. My. Gosh." Edward said slowly on the phone. There was a slight silence until he screamed down the phone. I laughed out loud.

"Sorry, had to get into the storage cupboard otherwise everyone would think I was really weird."

"You're at work?"

"Well, no duh! Where else would I be? You still believing that story about me bumming around at home and bludging work? I'm hurt you think so lowly of me, Bella." I laughed, my cheeks starting to hurt from the great big smile that had been stuck on my face since Jacob told me that we'd won.

Speaking of Jacob, his boss had finally finished talking to him and he was walking over towards me.

"Hey Edward. Can I talk to you later? I just want to catch up with Jacob before he leaves."

"Sure thing Bells. Listen, you do whatever you have to do then go home and get ready for ultimate movie marathon. I'm renting out the classics, Legally Blonde and Legally Blonde 2: Red, White and Blonde!"

"You know it's really sad that you actually know the name of the sequel."

"Shh, Bella. Don't tell everyone that they're my favourite movies!"

"Aww, shut up Edward."

"Ew, you shut up!"

"No, you!" Our immaturity was really quite sad.

"Ok, no. I won't rent out Legally Blonde but we are celebrating tonight so be ready when I get home ok?"

"Okey dokey. See you later Edward."

"Bi, Bells. Congratulations. For everything."

He hung up after that.

"Who was that?" Jacob inquired.

"My best friend, Edward."

"Oh," he merely said. "So, you ready for our date tonight?"

Oh shit. I'd forgotten.

"Of course. I gotta go home first, get changed. Any hints on where we're going so I can be appropriately dressed?" I wasn't about to admit I'd forgotten! Seriously!

"Don't get too dressed up. Actually where something comfortable. You'll need it," he said with a mischievous grin before he started to walk away.

"Do I get anything more?" I called out after him.

"No!" he replied simply and he exited the building.

Ok, I had to hurry. As I walked out towards my car, I tried dialling Edward's number. But my stupid phone just had to run out of battery right now.

"Oh, screw it. He'll be glad he won't have to spend a night in with me. I'll tell him at home." I thought to myself.

**If only it was that easy to write over a thousand words for English!! lols…enjoy….and REVIEW! thanks guys…xoxo**


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

I flitted around the apartment, gathering my things, preparing for my date with Jacob. Something comfortable meant my something pretty teamed with my trusty sneakers. I hoped it'd be alright.

It'd been so long since I last went out on a date. Don't think I'm some type of hermit or anything, it's just I never found a guy I was willing to go out with. So I wasn't exactly well-practiced in dressing up for the occasion. And I didn't exactly have that many girlfriends who I could call up and ask for help.

As I was applying the last touches to my make-up, I heard the door open and close.

"Bella?!" Edward cried.

"In the bathroom!" I called back as I put my glasses back on and tidied up my things. Edward appeared at the door and reeled back in surprise.

"Woah, you look beautiful Bella," he said, rather stunned.

I beamed. "Thank you Edward." I said as I passed him to get my coat and bag from my room.

"When I said get ready, I didn't mean get all dressed up."

I stopped in my tracks. Oh, shit. How was I going to break this to him?

I turned around slowly, an awkward smile on my face.

Edward spotted the look on my face.

"What's going on?" he said, uncertainly.

"Um…you see, Edward. There's something I didn't exactly tell you on the phone. I'd forgotten it at the time with all the excitement and everything but I'd already hung up when Jacob reminded me. I tried to call you but my phone died and I figured I'd just tell you when you get home! Because you probably don't want to spend a whole night with me anyways! You should be going out! Partying! Or something… So you're off the hook?" I looked at him hopefully.

I couldn't bypass the hurt in his eyes as he shrugged.

"Yeh, whatever Bella. Have fun." he walked off, his head slightly hung. I felt _so _bad. He looked so sad, so dejected and I hated to see him like this.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Wait, where are you going?"

All I can say in my defence is that I panicked. I didn't want to make this any harder than it already was. So I did the worst possible thing. I lied. And I really shouldn't have. But I thought that he'd feel more hurt if I ditched him for a date or something….ARGH! it made sense in my head at the time! Obviously not know.

"Work function. Total bore but I kinda need to be there." I said. I immediately regretted the words when they came out.

"Oh." he said, his tone showing that he didn't quite believe me.

"Have fun." He went into his room and closed the door. A deep pang was in my heart and I felt _terrible _for doing this to him. But he was probably going to have more fun without me anyways! I mean he was a playboy, supposed to be out there in the clubs, meeting the girls, having fun! What would he want to be spending time with me, plain, old me, watching movies and pigging out on junk food.

Regrettably, I grabbed my things and headed out the door. Jacob was waiting for me down at the lobby. His eyes opened wide as he caught sight of me.

"Woah. I don't know what's more stunning. You out of your work clothes or you just looking….absolutely amazing!" he admired.

I blushed bright red.

"Well you brush up pretty well yourself as well." He laughed.

"Come on. This is going to be the best date you've ever had."

I hopped into the cab, taking one last look at my building and I swear I could see Edward looking down from our window.

* * *

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"No, I mean, seriously?"

"Yes, Bella. Seriously."

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Apparently Jacob's _big _date was laser tag. I mean, seriously?! I hadn't been to laser tag for EVER! But the last time Edward and I went, it was _so _much fun but as a date activity? Well, lets just see.

"I'm in a skirt!"

"I told you to wear something comfortable!"

"This is comfortable but not for laser tag! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it wouldn't have been a surprise if I told you."

"Fine. But you better not try and look up my skirt!" I warned him as I grabbed his hand and dragged him in.

To tell the truth, it was tons of fun. The skirt didn't cause any trouble actually. Maybe it was because it wasn't exactly intense activity seeing as the only other people playing were a bunch of ten year olds on a birthday party. Even so, it was terribly fun to run around, scaring away the little kids are being scared by them. It was like revisiting our childhoods, letting the inner juvenile selves out for a night where we could just relax and have fun after the weeks of intense work preparing for the case.

My cheeks were killing from the constant smile plastered on my face through the night as Jacob bought me an ice cream. I tried to feed it to him but ended up squashing it in his face, leaving ice cream all over his mouth and nose. Tears were forming in my eyes as I laughed at the ridiculous look on his face.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" And he continued to smother ice cream on my face too.

My laughter stopped and I looked at him in surprise. He looked slightly scared about my reaction. His expression relaxed when I burst out into incessant giggles. I doubled over, clutching my stomach which was aching from all the laughing. I don't exactly know what Jacob was laughing at. The fact we both had ice cream all over our faces or the fact that I was laughing so hard at it.

And to just top it all off, he took me on his bike. He had it at some garage close by and we took it down near the water. Ok, I'm just going to blame it on the lack of light so I couldn't see what I was doing, but I basically sucked. Even with Jacob sitting right behind me, his hands on top of mine, showing me what to do, we very narrowly missed….many things.

I gave up soon afterwards and he took me home on the bike, me hanging on to him at the back of the bike. Apparently this arrangement was much better, and a _lot _more safe.

I got back to the apartment in one piece, which is more than if _I _were driving. Jacob walked me towards the elevator and as I waited for it to arrive, he kissed me. _This _was the proper first kiss that we were supposed to have, not the drunk one at the bar. And I have to say it was a little slice of heaven or something because I got tingles reaching right down to the tips of my toes. My heart beat was erratic and I could feel it practically coming right out of chest.

If it wasn't for the elevator arriving at this time, I would've….well, done many things that I didn't actually do.

All I can say was that, in my limited experience, was the best first date ever. Jacob was so nice and I just felt so comfortable with him. He seemed to bring out this crazy, childish side in me and I enjoyed being so carefree and fun-loving.

I walked into the apartment, to find it completely pitch black and empty. As I passed Edward's room, I looked in, not really sure what to expect.

What I saw though, was definitely the last on my list of expectations.

He was sound asleep, his sheets tangled around him. His music was on softly, a hard rock piece, something very uncharacteristic of him. The room was unusually a mess, clothes on the floor, the window still open, the wind blowing the curtains everywhere.

I was scared. I'd _never_ seen Edward like this. I hurried around his room, tidying it up, returning it to the state it was supposed to be in. My heart was beating a little bit faster than usual in panic and fear as I took one last look around the room and at Edward's sleeping body before I left.

**I'm going to CRY! for Edward!! I still love you…don't worry all should hopefully be restored!!! STAY TUNED!!**


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… would she mind if I borrow Edward…indefinitely??_

**ok just a lil song recommendation because it is my ABSOLUTE obsession atm…look it up on youtube….its called don't trust me. 3Oh!3…..SO GOOD! lols….  
ooo and I know it's a really old song…but World's Greatest by R. Kelly is beautiful….listening to it as I write!! lols…**

**THANK YOU for all the reviews!! always uplifting to know you guys are liking the story!! so heres another chapter! because I JUST FINISHED MY SCIENCE PROJECT!!! woot woot! lolls**

**sorry this is a lil late btw…HECTIC week at school much??**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The next morning, I tried my hardest to be _exceptionally _nice to Edward, but passively enough so he didn't suspect it was through guilt or anything, even if it was….

I woke up extra early to make him pancakes, nice and fluffy, just as he liked them. I set out the maple syrup, sugar, ice magic and vanilla ice cream so he could have a wide selection of toppings. I even placed his knife and fork on either side of the plate. Putting a cover over the food so it wouldn't get too cold, I went to his room to wake him up.

I cautiously knocked on the door and walked in. He was still passed out in bed. I sat on his bed then bent over to speak in his ear.

"Boo!" He immediately sprung up, frightened and disorientated. Then, he saw me.

"Bella. You gave me such a fright!" I burst into giggles as I nodded my head. He managed a smile before looking away uneasily. I immediately felt bad and my giggles ceased.

"Ok, up you get! Breakfast is waiting for you and I'm not letting you stay in bed till the sun goes down. And don't you bother arguing with me. I just won a legal case yesterday and I won't hesitate in using my skills on you. So up Cullen!" I headed out of his room to give him some time to orientate himself and rise.

I myself, having the day off work, had all the time in the world. As I went back to the kitchen, I checked my mobile on the way and saw that Jacob hadn't called or rung. Typical really, but I kinda hoped he would.

But right now, it was about Edward, and figuring out _what _was going on with him. I was really worried, never had I even thought that Edward could have been in such a state but I hoped he would feel comfortable enough to tell me about it.

He came out, tired to say the very least, and was able to muster a surprised smile as he saw the pancakes.

"Oh, what does me the great honour?" I was glad to know that his usual sense of sarcasm and humour was back, even if a little forced.

"I'm just in a good mood!" His smile faltered a little but he took his seat and began scooping the ice cream onto his pancakes.

"You're not wearing your glasses." It was more of a statement of fact rather than a question.

"Well, I'm just hanging around at home anyways. No one's going to see me but you so it's alright."

"I've always told you that you don't need those glasses for more reasons than one." Yes, he'd been telling me since I got them. I could see perfectly, didn't need to hide, looked great without them! I'd heard it all before. But I still felt more comfortable outside with my glasses on. You know, a kinda security thing…Edward spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

"How was your date last night?" He knew that I knew he knew. Or else he was being a little cruel for me not telling him. Either way, it was a fair comment.

"Fun, really fun. Jacob's a great guy. I'll introduce you two the next time he comes around." He merely nodded.

"Look, Edward. I'm _really sorry._ More than words could ever say,"

"Hence the pancakes." he interrupted me. I blushed red in shame but continued.

"It's just, I'd forgotten about the date until after I hung up with you. Then Jacob reminded me and I would've called you but my phone died. And I didn't call you when I got home because….I forgot to tell the truth. And so I thought it'd soften the blow if it seemed like I was turning you down for an obligatory business event rather than a date. I didn't want to hurt you Edward and I'm _really _sorry if I did."

"It's fine Bella. I'm happy for you. For _all _that happened yesterday. You deserve happiness. Very much so. And I'm glad you found it."

He never met my eyes, his gaze fixed on his pancakes.

***

Edward had retreated back into his room after breakfast and I didn't have the heart to stop him. I knew I'd done wrong so I was in no position to try and get him to talk to me. I sighed as I set myself on the couch, turning the TV on.

The deep beats of my ringtone suddenly sounded and I grabbed my phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

But the voice that answered was not the deep, husky one I was hoping for. Instead it was a woman's, with a laid-back Australian accent.

"Where might I be finding you, Swan?" Realisation hit me. Hard.

"No. Way." I shrill chuckle came from the other side.

"Yes way."

"No. No way!"

"Glad to know you haven't changed."

"VANESSA!" I screamed down the phone and she laughed.

"So you _do _remember me! That's a pleasant surprise!"

"Ohmigosh. Ohmigosh. Ohmigosh! It's been so long!"

Vanessa was my college friend. We'd been dorm mates and it was lucky that we actually got on really well. We both had really similar tastes and she was the one who went with me to pick the glasses I now wore everyday.

She was a major party girl and though I wasn't as intense as her, we went out a lot during our college days. She had this crazy style and self-confidence that really showed when she walked into a room and people would just seem to respect her. It was a quality I truly envied but knew, however hard I tried, I'd never be able to get.

When we left college, we promised to stay in touch but that didn't really work out. She went to Australia on a whim (typical Nessa) while I moved to Seattle with Edward. Speaking of Edward, hearing my exclamation, he'd come out of his room and was not sitting on the couch with me.

"Is that really Nessa?" he whispered. I nodded enthusiastically in reply.

"I know, babe. It's been way too long. Still hanging onto Edward?" Being my close friend, Vanessa had also known Edward really well and the three of us would hang out quite occasionally.

"Mmmhm. Sharing an apartment with him actually. He's right next to me if you want to talk to him."

Edward shook his head feverishly, obviously not in the talking mood. I chuckled.

"Oh, don't bother him. He won't want to talk to me. Say hi to him for me though."

"She says hi!"

"Hey Vanny!" he shouted so she could hear.

"How _dare _he? You _never _call me Vanny. Sickly Vanny! Take that back, Edward Cullen!"

"She said to take it back." I translated to Edward. He leaned in closer, so his voice could travel to the microphone easier.

"Never," and he got up and went to the kitchen.

After a string of profanities and death threats, and incessant giggling from me, Nessa calmed down enough to tell me what she was up to.

She was back in America for the year, her company transferring her back. She talked about how much she'd missed it and how her parents were surprisingly alright with her just appearing back when she had abruptly left to go halfway around the world.

I told her a little about my job, my parents and my life here in Seattle. The thing with Nessa is that she's happy to keep talking for ages which is all good for me because I'm not one for the limelight so I enjoy being the listener rather than the centre of attention.

As she was telling me sNessaes about her time in Australia, she suddenly gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you get it?"

"Get what?"

"The package I sent you!"

"You sent me a package?"

"I sent it just before I left Australia! It's been like two weeks! You should've got it!"

"No. No package!"

"Have you checked the mail today?"

"Nope."

"Then go."

"Ok, seriously Nessa. What are the chances…"

"Just GO!"

"Ok, ok! Hold your horses!"

"Hurry! I want to know if you got my package!"

"Ok, just let me get some shoes."

"Ahh, don't bother. Just go!"

"Fine, I'm going." I got off the couch, my phone still to my ear and headed towards the door. I opened it up and on my doorstep….

was none other than Vanessa herself, hanging up her phone with a massive grin on her face.

"Surprise!"

And sure it was a surprise. I mean, my reaction not her being here.

I screamed so loud, I swear the roof cracked as I leapt into Nessa's arms, locking her in a tight embrace. I pulled back, holding her at arms length, before hugging her again!

Finally recovering from her shock, she hugged me back enthusiastically and we both squealed like little girls as we jumped up and down, holding each others arms.

She suddenly stopped and waved behind me.

"Hey, Eddie," she teased. Edward was standing there, a can of coke in his hand and an expression like he'd just seen a ghost. He finally snapped out of it and rolled his eyes.

"Vanny. Good to see you." and he returned to his room.

"Gosh Bella. He's gotten even hotter!"

"Nessa!" She burst out in peals of laughter and I joined her as I quickly ushered her in and closed the door so the neighbours wouldn't start to complain about our racket.

"Ok, now tell me everything! What are you doing here?" Nessa finished looking around the place as she sat on the couch.

"Nice crib, Bells. How do you two afford this thing? Starving yourself to live here or something?"

"No! It's called working. Maybe you've heard of it. Actually that reminds me, you want something to eat? Drink?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I just had a bagel on the way here."

I sat, facing her on the couch.

"I don't believe it!"

"Nor do I and I'm the one who was surprising _you_ so I knew what was going to happen. At least I thought I did."

"Wait!" I sat up, erect.

"What?"

"There wasn't a package right?" Nessa's laugh answered that.

"Oh, still so gullible!" we fell into a comfortable silence as we both silently reminisced about our college days. "You haven't changed one bit. No. That's a lie. You have gotten so pretty! Probably because this would be one of the first times I've seen you without your glasses since we got them first year!"

I suddenly realised I wasn't wearing my glasses and felt self-conscious. My face turned bright red and I looked away, trying to muster out a laugh but it turned into this weird sighing kinda thing.

"Ok. It's getting late." I looked at her weirdly. It was only a bit after ten.

"Well, I'm late for something with my parents. But want to go out tonight? You gotta show me th hotspots of town!"

"Tonight's good. I get the day off work anyway!"

"Lucky duck! I start Monday. So gotta get all the partying done before then. Call me ok?" She got up and headed to the door. I followed her there.

"Sure thing. I'll see you tonight then!" I gave her a really big hug.

"I've missed you Nessa."

"Mmm, me too! Ok, bye Bella! See you tonight!"

I watched from the apartment door until she got into the elevator and the doors closed.

I closed the door, sighing. Well, that was an eventful morning.


	14. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**here's the Edward POV I promised some peeps! enjoy….  
sorry this has taken SO long…I have a REALLY hectic week at school…so I REALLY should be studying and NOT updating…but I love this story too much!!**

**new update might not be for a whilebecause as I said, I have a hectic week at school…then I'm going to MELBOURNE!!! FOR THE WEEKEND!!! SO EXCITED!!!!!!!! lols… update as soon as I get back!!! or even before…but yeh**

**xoxo enjoy the chapter!**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I am pathetic. I'm such a loser. Why couldn't I just…? I'm so stupid. What am I doing? Why did she…?

I. Am. Pathetic.

Here I am, wallowing in my room. And where is that going to get me? I'm sure I was not imagining the glow around Bella today. The happiness she was feeling. And it was no coincidence this was happening after her date with him.

I couldn't bring myself to say the name. The guy who stole my Bella. The guy who took her from _me_.

Now this is bad. I'm blaming this guy and I don't even know him! He could be a genuinely really nice guy, just as Bella said. Or was Bella blinded by her admiration of him, her like for him, possibly even….her love.

I don't want to think that, I can't think that. But I'm _still _thinking it!

What is going on? Why…why does it have to be so…?

Is God punishing me? Is this his way of telling me that it was a mistake to play around. Because now the one girl I'd always loved could be leaving me?

Woah. Ok, where did that come from? Ok, it's true I'd always loved Bella. But as a best friend, a sister even. Just. It's hard, the thought of losing her. Now. When I need her most.

Well, when I _feel _like I need her most. It's probably because I think she's leaving that I feel I need her more than ever. Now, I'm just incoherent.

I was cold Real cold. She'd made me breakfast. I knew it was a guilt act and I don't need the pity. But she was trying. I should've tried. Instead, I was cold. I'm not going to be cold.

I shouldn't be cold. I have no reason, no audacity to be cold. And so I will be warm. Warm and fuzzy. Bright and shiny. Whatever it is people say.

I should pretend like nothing happened. Or rather, just see it as life moving on.

Bella's life is moving on. She's got the job, the look, the style, the friends, the….man. Her life is going somewhere. She has a big future ahead of her and she's on the fast lane to get there.

And so, _my _life will progress as well. I'm not going to wallow. I'm not going to sit here on my ass, contemplating what I should or shouldn't have done to keep Bella by my side.

I'm going to get out there, live my life. Strive to my _own _future. Because life is supposed to go on and right now I'm wallowing, possibly even driving Bella away from me from my wallowing. So no more sullen Cullen.

I'm coming back, better than ever. I can move on, I'm not going to be tied down just because Bella's with another…man. I'm Edward Cullen. That's just not me.

and maybe it'll help me win Bella back…

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

The doorbell rang and I rushed to get it.

"Hello carita!" Nessa said. She looked stunning in a cute, silver mini dress, hippie head band and killer heels. I felt outshined in my tartan tutu dress and high top Doc Martens.

"You look amazing Ness!"

"And you sure do brush up well Swan. Glad to see the glasses are back! Come on! Let's get going! Ready to party!" She started dancing on the door mat by herself and I laughed.

"Ok, just a sec. Gotta wait for Edward!"

It was around midday when Edward had finally emerged from his room. I don't know what he did in there but when he did come out, he seemed happier, freer, like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. It was like his weird behaviour from the last few weeks didn't even happen and he was back to his old self again, asking me, of course, to drive him home after his night out. I told him I was going out with Nessa and might as well tag along with him so I could pick him up afterwards.

He was fine with that but we didn't really talk for the rest of the day. It was good he wasn't doing the whole hostile conversation thing anymore but there was still an air of unease around us. Like something hadn't quite been cleared up.

But, at this point in time, it seemed like the best I would get, so I wasn't complaining!

Edward came out wearing DKNY jeans, a grey shirt that subtly showed off his toned body and a pea coat.

"Sorry to keep you waiting girls. You both look amazing!"

I blushed at the compliment but Nessa took it in her stride.

"Of course we do! I can't believe you even had to say that! It should be a given!"

"Just thought I'd reiterate. As a gentleman, that's what I do!"

"Fine, fine. You win this time. But I'll be getting you back Mr Cullen."

"Looking forward to it Vanny."

They continued their flirtatious banter down to the car and I followed along, laughing.  
I hadn't been out like this for a while so it was nice to get back out there. Additionally, I had Nessa to keep me company so I wasn't spending my night alone, trying to avoid the evil stares from Edward's friends.

I drove to the club in silence. Edward and Nessa continued to talk, catching up on things they'd missed since they last saw each other. Edward's chivalrous charm was back and Nessa obviously fell for it. Her eyes fluttered and she was so animated, more so than usual and that's saying something big. I chuckled to myself at this. Even someone as strong and individual as Nessa could fall for Edward. It was truly a talent.

I found a spot for my car not far from the club and walked with Edward and Nessa. I felt like a third wheel but I was fine to be left with my thoughts. Nessa grabbed hold of Edward's arm as they walked past and I could tell she was enjoying the envious looks girls at the club gave her as they walked past. I walked by, in the shadow of their spotlight, unnoticed by the many pairs of staring eyes.

"Will you be joining me on the dance floor Edward?" Nessa said, suggestively. I usually got quite annoyed at girls who were so forward and obvious but it being Nessa, well it was kind of expected and I had gotten used to it.

I rolled my eyes and started walking away.

"I'll be at the bar if you ever need to find me." I said and left Edward and Nessa to their own fun. Silly me thought that Nessa would be wanting to spend the night with me. Of course, here I was, alone again at the bar, drinking away my loneliness.

Not that I really minded, especially today, with the thought of Jacob. Knowing that there was someone who wanted me, it gave me some sort of inner confidence.

The night went on. I actually got up and danced at one point, my insanity getting the better of me, and luckily was coordinated enough to not hurt myself or anyone else in the process. A few guys offered to buy me a drink but I declined, not only because of Jacob but because if I let them, I would be in _no _fit state to drive anyone home.

Ok, I have to admit that I was checking my phone throughout the night. I don't know what dating etiquette is but Jacob hadn't called or texted since last night and I was worried that he didn't enjoy it or something like that. Oh, listen to me! I sound like one of those girls, Edward picks up on a regular basis. Caring about when and why a guy calls or deciphering every word he speaks, every move he makes. Pathetic, I decided after the hundredth time checking my phone.

I was about to order another drink, to distract my mind from such stupid thoughts when an exhausted Nessa flopped down on the stool next to me.

"Oh, I am plastered! A beer, please!" she shouted to the bartender.

"Having fun?" I shouted over the music.

"Oh, you know it babe!" she replied, taking a swig at her beer.

"Why didn't you come out with me and Edward?" Nessa shouted.

"I thought you might want some privacy."

"Oh." I looked around the room until I finally spotted Edward on the private couches with his mates. Two blonde girls were draped across him on either side. Hence Nessa's presence here.

"I feel bad Bella. This was supposed to be us catching up, having a night out town! And you're having no fun at all!"

"Oh, Nessa. You know better than to worry about me. Trust me, I'm having fun! I'm not as….out there as you and Edward are but I'm still having fun tonight?"

"Are you sure, Bella?" she said, like a concerned mother.

"Yes, Nessa. I'm sure!" I said, exasperatedly.

"Ok, good. But…" she said, trying to fake innocence. I knew better.

"What, Nessa? What are you planning? You've got that evil look on your face. I know you're up to something! Tell me!"

"I'm sure you're having fun and all. But it's time to have some _real _fun. Nessa style!" and without warning she pulled me up to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing to the music. I stood there rather stunned and a little annoyed at her but after her persistent encouragement, I joined in, moving to the music, a little bit cautious so I didn't hurt anyone.

Nessa and I sung to the lyrics of the songs at the top of our lungs, jumped up and down to the beats and laughed as guys tried to hit on us. We danced all through the night, only taking a break once to catch our breaths and take a drink before hitting the dance floor again.

This was exactly what I needed. A little bit of reckless fun, just as Nessa always delivered. At the end of the night, I parted ways with her as she climbed into a cab to take her to her temporary accommodation. I watched her cab drive away and turned towards my car. Edward was already waiting, with one of the blonde girls he was…canoodling with before on the couches. Without so much as a look, they climbed into the car and I drove us all home.

Edward and the chick went in first….to do whatever and I followed soon afterwards. I was so tired from all that dancing and planned to go straight to sleep after my shower. On my way to my room, I checked my phone. _One New Message_. Must have got it while I was dancing.

Missed you today. See you soon I hope.  
Going to be so weird not being able to see you every day now.  
Maybe I should try and find a case where we can work together again.  
But I hope work won't be the only way I get to see you again.  
Call me if you want to see me anytime soon. Work, play…whatever.  
I don't mind. Just want to see you.  
Jacob.

I smiled. He was way too sweet and I was glad I'd gotten to know him. It was way too late to be sending a message back so I left the phone on my bedside table and went to have a shower.


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**I am SO SO SO SO SORRY that this is so late!!! I went away over the weekend!! so I couldn't update!!!**

**so so so sorry! hope this chapter makes up for it! love yous! so sorry! again**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The rain was pelting down on the window. I turned, restlessly in the early hours of the morning. Finally, in frustrated defeat, I got up. It was hardly past seven and I was tired, slightly hung over and just wanted to sleep but the buckets of rain that fell on the building was not letting me.

I trudged outside in my sweats to make myself a cup of coffee. At this early hour, I need not bother making one for Edward as it would be long before he would wake up. On my way out, I'd grabbed my phone, so as I slumped on the couch with my steaming cup of coffee, I set to the task of sending a text back to Jacob.

After restarting the message many times, I finally settled on the message I then sent to him.

I'd like to see you too Jacob.  
Soon.  
Call me…if you'd like.  
I had a great time the other night.  
Bella

I _really _had had no practice with this sort of thing hence the rather awkward formality of the message but I knew no better. My other attempts had been a lot worse until I'd finally settled on this.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch because the rain had subsided when I was woken up by the persistent knocking on my door. I grudgingly got up and opened the door.

"Well, morning sunshine. Long to answer the door much?" Nessa said, too brightly for this time in the morning.

"What are you doing here?"

"Girl, it's ten. The rain _finally _stopped and so I want you to take me out. I want a ride on the ferry boats and I feel like a fool if I go by myself so I need you to go with me. Where's Edward?"

I sighed. Nessa always had a way with making me do things for her. It wasn't like she was using me, she gave me enough encouragement to get out there and avoid becoming an entire anti-social hermit.

"Fine, just give me a few minutes to get ready. Edward's in his room but don't go in there. He came home with some blonde chick yesterday and I'm pretty sure she hasn't left yet."

Nessa pulled a face.

"Ew. Gross."

"Tell me about it."

As if on cue, Edward's bedroom door opened and the girl came out, her hair slightly mussed from last night's….activities. She pulled Edward along, only half dressed and the lack of sleep showing on his face. Oblivious to our presence, or maybe just trying to show off, the girl pushed Edward against the wall and started eating his face off.

It was a gruesome sight to watch and Nessa and I both looked away, disgusted.

When she finally finished, she gave a seductive goodbye to Edward before strutting out the door, her nose held up high as she passed us. As the door closed behind her, Nessa snickered.

"Oh no she didn't." she pouted her lips and mocked. I burst into laughter and soon we were both doubled over. Edward shook his head at the sight and went back into his room to get dressed.

As we finally calmed down, Nessa shook her head.

"How do you put up with it? I mean, does he do that every night?" Seriousness could be heard in his voice.

"Yeh. Not the past few weeks, but before that almost every night. It's kind of just become a part of life, doesn't get to me much."

"But you drive them home, every time?"

"Well Edward's not in any state to drive home."

"Ever heard of a cab?"

"Costs money."

"Money that apparently he has if he's holed up in this crib?"

"But money that would be wasted on a cab every night."

"Then maybe it would teach him a lesson to not go out that often!" Nessa exclaimed. She was getting really worked up about this and I started to really tune in. What on earth was she saying?

"Bella, you shouldn't have to put up with all of this. He's going out partying all night."

"But I don't. I just pick him up when the night's over. I don't see what's the problem." I interrupted.

"The problem is, Bella, that it's rude. He's using you so he can bang up any chick he pulls up and there is limited fuss in transportation and cost. I mean, seriously, you're like his personal little chauffeur that he doesn't even need to pay for. Is this really how you spend all your nights? Waiting around till he calls, pick him up, _then _you can go to sleep?

What about _your _nights? What about _your _time? What if _you _wanted to do something? You've got to be home by nine just in case Edward needs to come home with his latest conquest? I mean seriously Bella you shouldn't put up with his shit! If he wants to sleep with every next girl then why should you let them have the best service with their personal transport to a big comfortable apartment that _you _live in as well! The way I see it, it's completely unfair and you shouldn't have to put up with it at all."

I was silent as she finished. The way she saw it was so different to how I'd seen it. But ever so true. I mean, yes, Edward was such the gentleman. The sweetest and most chivalrous of the bunch. But he was using me for his own benefit. Actually, I waited on him. He needed a ride? I'd give him one. He's going out? I'd make sure my plans suited it. And he'd grown too used to that.

The past few weeks he hadn't gone out because I wasn't there to bring him home. He now depended on me, like a chauffeur, like a maid, like a personal assistant. Was that all I was to him? Just the help? And so now that I was away from my work and had time to go out, he too was going out. Because now he had a ride to transport him and his girls back home.

Nessa was completely right. I shouldn't have to put up with his shit and truthfully, I didn't want to anymore. Now that I saw it this way, why should I? I'm not just going to be the help. If he wants a ride, get it himself! I've got my own life and I don't have to put it on hold or stop it just so I can get him home.

Suddenly, Nessa interrupted my thoughts.

"OK, so you ready to go now? I really want to see the ferries!"

**sorry its short….ill update soon I hope! xoxo**


	16. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**ok so so so sorry its taking so long for each chapter…but im really busy!! and this is an important part to get right….**

**ps sorry that the passages are pretty long!**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Shit," in my haste, I'd tipped over the open bottle of nail polish lying by my hand. Luckily I picked it up before too much spilt onto the coffee table. Walking on my heels so as to keep my nails dry, I went to get a box of tissues to clean the mess up.

I settled back into the couch and went back to painting my nails.

"Boo." I screamed and I knocked over my nail polish again.

Edward chuckled behind me.

"Thanks a lot Edward. Seriously! Grow up!"

I was fuming as I cleaned up the mess again but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Happy now?"

He nodded through his laughter. I rolled my eyes as I sat back in the couch and blew on my nails to try and make them dry faster.

"So, Bella. Night out town with Nessa? Where you going? I'll get my friends to meet me there."

I hadn't forgotten my talk with Nessa earlier that day. In fact, it was still fresh in my memory. I wasn't exactly in the best mood at the moment and the frustration of tipping my nail polish and then tipping it again when Edward scared me was not making it any better. With these two things combined, well lets just say I cracked.

"No, Edward. You won't be going where I'm going because I'm going on a date. And before you even ask if I can take you home afterwards, no. I will not. Because I don't need to. I'm no longer going to be just a chauffeur. If you want a ride, you do what anyone else does. Drive your own but home or catch a cab. Because contrary to popular belief, yeh, I have my own life. And I'm not just going to stop that to accommodate for your late night activities, waiting around to pick you up."

Edward was obviously stunned and I could feel my face going red from the anger that was beginning to boil and the slight embarrassment of blowing up like this.

"Bella, you always…"

"Yeh, well that was before I realised how much you actually _use _me. I never really realised until Nessa spoke up today. That's all I am to you! The helpful little thing that drives you and your skanks home so you can party it hard and you will always be driven back to the beautiful, clean house. I'm not your freaking maid Edward. I'm supposed to be your best friend. And I'm sick of pretending that we are even friends because you're getting _way _too much out of it and you have _no _shame!"

"Bella, just listen…"

"To what, Edward? Listen to what? I don't want to hear what you have to say. I don't want to hear what web of lies you're going to dish out to me to explain yourself like each of the other lies you dish out to the girls you meet every night. And seriously Edward. Is it not possible to just stick with the one girl or something? Do you have to be such a….whore?

It's rude, insensitive, completely wrong! And to think that you were raised by Esme, the sweetest of all mothers! And I don't think she approves of what you do at all! You're putting her to shame. Her and Carlisle who are nothing but nice but you're shaming them with your horrible behaviour and treatment of those poor girls.

Acutally what am I saying? _Poor _girls? Those girls are all such idiots! They throw themselves to any thing that moves! They have no sense of decency, manners or self preservation! I swear I lose a couple brain cells every time they speak!

It's disgusting! At least you could have some taste! No, you just pick up any girl who is interested just for a little pleasure each night. And it just seems like such a habit, such a chore for you to go out to a club with your so-called friends and pick a random girl out of all the ones who are completely throwing themselves at you to take her home.

I'm sick of it Edward. All of it. This whole big boy thing. You are so cocky, arrogant and freaking self-centred. To tell the truth, I don't care what you want to do with your life. Because personally, I'm not putting up with it anymore. You take your own ride home and stay _far _away from me. Because I'm done!:

I swear I could cut the ear with a knife, it was so think with implications, accusations and sheer awkwardness. Finally, Edward spoke.

"Bella, I…" and he was interrupted as the phone rang.

Being the closest, Edward picked it up.

"Hello?" I waited patiently to see who it was. I was hoping Jacob might call me some time soon and who knows? It could be him.

"Oh. Yeh, she's here. Just hang on a second." But contrary to my thoughts, Edward did not hand the receiver to me. Instead he put it back down and turned the phone on loudspeaker.

"Can you hear me?" he said as he settled himself into the couch next to the phone.

"Loud and clear, darling," I heard Esme's voice on the other line. I rushed to Edward's side, kneeling so I could also talk.

"Oh, it's so good to hear from you again Esme."

"What about me, Bella?" another voice came on.

"Oh, hi mum! How you doing?"

"Hey Renee."

"Hello Edward. I'm great thanks."

"Ohmigosh, it's so good to hear from you. What's been going on?"

"You know, Bella, it'd always be nice to hear from you too if you'd call!"

The four of us laughed.

"Oh, mum. I've just been busy."

"Yes, Renee, trust me on this. Bella has been working exceptionally hard. In fact…" Edward led on, gesturing to me if I wanted to share my news.

"Mum. Oh and Esme. I MIGHT BE GETTING A PROMOTION!"

Surprisingly, there wasn't much of an exclamation on the other end.

"Bella, we know. You told us before."

"No, mum. I mean, I might be taking over my boss' job because he's retiring!"

I heard the two women gasp on the other line.

"I might be the boss of the company!"

Finally the exclaimed reaction I was expecting came.

"Oh that is _wonderful_"

"Beyond wonderful"

Quietly, inaudible to the others in the conversation, Edward said to me, "It's pretty damn amazing."

It could've just been an ordinary comment from one friend to another, but Edward said it with such intensity I found myself locked in his gaze and shivers down my spine until our mothers interrupted….the interlude…

"So…"

"Oh, I knew there was a reason you were calling." Edward said.

"Oh, darling. Do you think we'd really just call to catch up?" Esme said. Edward and I laughed.

"It would've been nice."

"Oh, Edward. What have I ever taught you? It's always the son's job to do that. The obligation does not hold with the parents."

"So what were you calling for?" Edward tried to divert the conversation back.

"Oh yes."

"We have a little proposition."

Edward and I rolled our eyes at each other.

"Yes….?" we said simultaneously.

"The Easter long weekend is coming up. We were wondering if you could tear your two bottoms away from Seattle for a few days and come to Phoenix and visit your dear parents. We're planning a party and it would be rather embarrassing if all the other families are there and our two children wouldn't come."

"Um, I don't know…"

"I'll have to check.." Edward and I said at the same time.

"Great, it's settled. I want you both there on Wednesday night the latest and you may leave on Tuesday after the long weekend. I'm sure, Bella that you're that influential to manage that and Edward…"

"You have friends who'll be willing to cover for you I'm sure."

There was obviously no getting out of this.

"Yes mum. Bi mum. See you soon mum." Edward and I said monotonously.

"Ok, cheerios. Call me soon ok? That applies to both of you. To your respective parents of course. Unless, Edward dear you'd like to call for a chat!"

"Oh, it's fine Renee. I'll just stick with one of you. It was great talking to you and we'll see you soon."

"Bi Mum. Love you!"

"Bi sweetheart."

"Bi"

"See you soon!"

And they hung up.

There was silence after that. But none of the awkwardness or tension like before. Talking to our mothers had seemed to lighten the feelings currently circulating the room. Suddenly Edward twisted his head and I met his gaze. Something devious was boiling in his eyes.

"ROAD TRIP!" We screamed simultaneously.

**sorry Bella had to be mean there….**

**oh yeh and for you lucky americans…can you please tell me if it is actually possible to road trip down from seattle to phoenix? I mean…is it feasible? **


	17. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… nor do I own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter though they are AWESOME songs!_

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY!**

**and big celebrations because I have officially passed a hundred reviews for this story!!! thank you so much! to all those who reviewed! especially those who helped me out with the whole practicalities of the road trip!  
many of you are agreeing on the whole 22 hours road trip thing…so the road trip will be about two days! woot woot enjoy!**

**music is:: Gives You Hell by all American rejects, Viva Las Vegas by Elvis, Sweet Home Alabama by Lynyrd Skynyrd, SOS by Jonas Brothers**

**other songs on road trip playlist include:  
highway to hell by ACDC  
stuttering by Mario  
don't trust me by 3Oh!3  
life is a highway by rascal flats  
I don't care by fall out boy  
surfin' USA by the beach boys  
I've been everywhere by Johnny cash  
cruising by Gwyneth Paltrow and Huey Lewis  
California by phantom planet  
hot and cold by katy perry  
black and white by Michael Jackson  
bohemian rhapsody by Queen  
**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Come on Edward!"

"No!"

We were in our second hour for our two day road trip down to Phoenix and were arguing over the music to play. Edward had a very old-fashioned look of road soundtrack and would not agree with the infiltration of my more modern and so much better music.

"This song is awesome!"

"Bella, change it. Or I'll leave you on the side of the road."

"Aww, come on. Just give it a go!"

"No!"

"Passenger always gets the choice of music."

"Who said?"

"It's just tradition."

"No."

"Just a little bit, ok?"

"No!"

The opening beats of the music blared out of the speakers and Edward shook his head in defeat. I laughed and started rocking out to the music. At least this got Edward laughing.

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working at 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

Edward gave in and joined me in the chorus.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

Now Edward, who's music taste was rather different to mine, unfortunately did not know the words to the rest of the song but he seemed content enough to laugh at me as I rocked it out in the passenger seat to the rest of the song.

As the song drew to an end and I finished my wonderful performance, Edward, through his fits of laughter, cheered for me before quickly changing the song to something more his style.

As the song started, I groaned as he smiled.

"Now, this is proper road trip music!"

_Bright light city gonna set my soul  
Gonna set my soul on fire  
Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn,  
So get those stakes up higher  
There's a thousand pretty women waitin' out there  
And they're all livin' devil may care  
And I'm just the devil with love to spare_

Edward imitated the southern tang that Elvis sand with in the song that got me clutching my stomach in laughter. Both of us sung at the top of our lungs "Viva Las Vegas, viva Las Vegas".

As the song ended we went silent in anticipation of what song would come on next. The opening beats played and we both sighed in recognition.

We swung our arms from one side to the other in time with the music until the words started.

_Sweet home Alabama __  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you._

We kept singing as we drove. The scenery just flashed by as a backdrop for the awesome music concert we were having right in our car. There wasn't a care in the world, especially no care about the weird stares we were getting, as we screamed at the top of our lungs, air guitared to the classics and created crazy dance moves to the music.

Time seemed to fly right past and, having set off at nine in the morning, it was about three when we finally stopped at a gas station. I gave my legs a well-needed stretch before dashing off to the toilet. Edward stocked up on a few supplies from the shop but didn't fill up the tank. He was pretty confident that we'd be fine until our pit stop that night. I wasn't so sure but there was no point in arguing with Edward about something like cars. He 'knew it all'.

We continued along the road. When songs like…Hannah Montana played, I rocked it out like it was the last thing I'd do on earth and a bemused expression was stuck on Edward's face. At the end of my performance he shook his head.

"I'm ashamed to know you Bella. Purely ashamed."

"Oh you're just jealous!"

"Ooo, you got me there!" he said sarcastically.

"Well come on. Show us what you got," I challenged him as a Jonas Brothers song came on.

"Bella!"

"Come on. We all know you know all the words! Rock it out baby!" Edward laughed before suddenly joining into the song, perfectly imitating the voice of Nick Jonas.

I danced and clapped along as Edward sung his heart out to Jonas Brothers. Luckily, well at least hopefully, no one we knew was driving along us or we would have a hard time living this one down.

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

Night was drawing a perfect day to a close. It was quite late in the night as we pulled up to a dodgy motel we were planning to stay in for the night.

I sat patiently on the bed. Waiting. Always waiting. But this time, Bella was _here_. Actually she was having a shower and I was waiting for my go.

I could hear the water running but over the top, Bella's singing voice resonated. She was in extremely high spirits from our drive today and it showed as she carelessly sung tunes in the shower.

I couldn't help the crude images flashing into my mind of Bella….in the shower…

SERIOUSLY EDWARD! Get a hold of yourself.

Of course I'd seen Bella plenty of times not quite fully naked, but pretty close to it. I mean we lived in the same apartment and I'd grown up with her. Our parents had done that thing where they put us in the bath together and the photographic evidence was enough to prove that…

but it didn't stop my curiosity. Or rather…my desire.

Ok! This was going _way _too far. She just busted me a little over a week ago about being so disrespectful to girls and here I was going at her!

I really was sick.

I sat back in the squeaky bed, resting my head on my hands, looking at the stained ceiling and recalling the day that had been. Bella really let loose in the car, rocking out to the tunes. Her enthusiasm and craziness was infectious because she even had me singing to Jonas Brothers!

She didn't wear her glasses and she opened the windows so her hair could blow freely in the wind. That gorgeous smile was fixed on her face the whole day as she danced and sung along to the tunes. She looked like she was having the time of her life. She looked…beautiful.

Her eyes were glistening with the sun that bore down and the excitement of adventure. The way she tilt her head back as she screamed out the words and laughed at the end of each song. The way her hair fell all over her face and she had to spit the wispy bits out of where they landed in her mouth. The way her voice seemed to come right out of her heart, pouring it all out.

It made my heart flutter just thinking about it, remembering it, treasuring it. I never noticed these little things until today. I never truly appreciated the overwhelming beauty of Bella but now that I think about it, I don't know how I never did. It was _there_. All the time. So obvious yet so understated. It didn't help that she constantly hid her face, her gorgeous face behind those glasses.

If I could just tear them off her, make her understand just how beautiful she is without them. Just her. Bella. The girl I seem to be fall….

"Edward. The bathroom is now no longer occupied." Bella came out of the bathroom in a ratty old Dartmouth t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. Her hair was wet from the shower and she was wringing it out with a towel. Her face was slightly flushed from the hot water no doubt and I was breath taken. My memories of the day had done no justice to her and even after such a short time away from me, I'd been newly awoken in her beauty.

Bella gave me a strange look.  
"Edward?" She waved her hands. "Are you alright?"

I finally broke out of my trance.

"Oh, yeh. Um…shower. Got it. Thanks." And I dashed into the bathroom and closed the door before I could make any more of a fool of myself.

Could it really be that I was…? No. But. I don't know.

I willingly stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade down on my body, releasing the tension and hopefully cleansing the crazy thoughts that kept occupying my head.


	18. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**current obsession WICKED the MUSICAL! I saw it in new york and it was beyond amazing!!! and recently I saw it again in Melbourne! the aussie version was AWESOME but obviously not as great as Broadway. But I **_**have **_**to say our Fiyero!!! LOVE ROB MILLS! lols**

**and I just decided to write a little note on that just because I've been listening to songs from the soundtrack all day as I wrote this chapter!!**

**anyways enjoy the chapter…hehehehehhehehehehehe! that's supposed to be kinda evil….you'll see why! stay tuned!**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Edward drove up the driveway to the gorgeous mansion he once called home. Actually, in our childhood, I had been here _so _often that it seemed like home to me as well.

Esme rushed out of the house and engulfed Edward in a tight embrace. Shortly afterwards, Carlisle came strolling out of the house, a big smile on his face.

"Oh Bella! You look wonderful!" Esme said as she rushed towards me with her arms outstretched. I returned the heart whole heartedly before greeting Carlisle as well.

"I'm guessing my parents aren't far away."

"Ah. Speak of the devil" Esme said pointing past my shoulder as my father's car pulled up behind Edward's. My mother rushed out before the car had even stopped.

"Oh darling! It's been too long!" she said as she hurried towards me. I couldn't wipe that massive smile off my face as I hugged her.

"You look skinnier. Are you being fed? Edward? Are you taking care of her?" It was good to see that the erratic worrying, a trademark of my mother's, had not diminished with time.

"Well come on in. We don't have all day. Boys, the bags." Esme ordered as she grabbed my mother's arm, who was linked onto me and pulled us all into the house as the three men got the bags and transported them into the house or to my father's car in the case of my luggage.

"Tell us all the goss Bella. You seeing someone?" It was typical of these two chatterboxes to want the 410 on everything that was going on! I laughed.

"Look at you. Age does not weary them! Can I just go and use the toilet before you interrogate me? We've been on the road for hours!"

"Oh yes of course. But expect maximum grilling when you come back little lady!" I rolled my eyes as I walked off to the toilet, in a house I knew way too well. I refreshed myself in the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, fixing up my hair. I put a few loose strands behind my ear.

As I left to go back to the lounge room where the voices of our mothers could be heard, I passed Edward's old room. They hadn't touched his room since he'd left for college. It had only been occupied on the rare occasion that Edward came back to town for a visit. Esme, Carlisle and even my parents came to us more often than we came to Phoenix.

So I stepped into the room to find it highly decorated with objects of Edward's interest from almost a decade ago. There were posters of Heidi Klum and Gisele Brudchen. There were also a ton of photos stuck all around. Of his friends, his football team, him and his girlfriend, the head cheerleader as it so happens. And then there were pictures of me and him. When we went to the school fete, our graduation, a random day out at the park, when he slept over at my house as his parents were away. There were also random photos of when Edward used to pull out his phone and snap a picture of us. In actual fact, photos of the two of us or from days we'd spent together made up the majority of his personal picture collection.

A timid knock on the door startled me as I spun around. Edward was there.

"Hey. Just reminiscing." I explained. He chuckled lightly before he came into the room and walked towards me, looking around at the pictures as well.

"Ohmigosh. Do you remember that? When you got the fairy floss in your hair and we couldn't get it out?" he exclaimed as he pointed to one of the photos.

"Please, Edward. That was only because you _put _the fairy floss there!"

"No, as I recall I was trying to throw it into your mouth or something but then...oooh what was his name? Ah yes, Jayden Halloway walked past and you turned your hair and so the fairy floss ended up landing in your hair!"

"Aww Jayden Halloway. Now _he _was good-looking."

"Oh please. He had side burns down to his mouth at the age of 14!"

"It made him look mature! Besides, you only hated him because he beat you to it in asking Susan Booth to the spring social dance!"

"True. Who did I end up taking to the dance that year?"

I glared at him. "Actually, you forced _me _to go. Remember?"

He laughed. "Ah yes. That fateful dance. You didn't talk to me for a week after that."

"I sprained my ankle!"

"Only you could've managed that," he said between laughs.

I hit him on the shoulder. That was a horrific memory and had forever scared me away from such social dances.

Edward hit me back and I mocked horror. I grabbed a pillow off the bed and soon it turned into a full out pillow fight, complete with the squealing and running around like ten year olds. We burst into fits of laughter as he finally cornered me and tackled me down to the beanbags.

He'd fallen on top of me but now, as our laughter died down, he was holding himself up just above me, staring into my eyes with such intensity I wanted to look away but couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes from his glance.

There was this…I don't know how to explain it. I looked at his face. I mean, truly looked at his face. My eyes fell upon every contour, the slight bags under his eyes, his eyelashes, his defined yet subtle cheekbones and finally his lips. Sweet, luscious lips that had touched the lips…and a lot more of the many girls he picked up in the course of his life till now. I knew all this, a voice in my head kept reminding me of all this. Yet it seemed so hard to resist. My hand went up, as if it had a mind of its own and my fingertips grazed his bottom lip ever so gently.

Edward closed his eyes, a slight, almost inaudible moan escaping his lips. My fingers traced along his cheekbone and turned so that my hand was now cupping his cheek. His eyes still shut, Edward leaned into my hand as my fingers felt the wonderful sensation of his smooth skin.

Finally, Edward opened his eyes and his gaze fell on me again and I stared right back in his mesmerising eyes. His head slowly inclined towards me, his arms starting to relax as his weight gradually fell on top of me. His face was within inches of mine, my hand still resting on it.

Then suddenly there was a knock from the door and Edward catapulted away from me. Esme came in.

"Oh, there you are dearies. Sorry to interrupt but it _would _be lovely if you'd grace us with your presence after you drove all the way down here!"

I stole a quick glance at Edward, who's eyes were wide in incomprehension of what just happened. I thought I'd save him from speaking since anything he would probably try to say would come out incoherently anyways and I was keen to avoid any situation like that.

"Do you have your carrot cake?"

"Well of course dearest. Don't think I forgot about your little soft spot for my cake. I've improved the recipe since I last saw you. A slice is waiting just for you outside. Come on now." and she pulled me out of the room. As I left I turned back to see Edward still in the same position. He finally shook his head, running his fingers through his hair before getting up and following us to where our parents sat.

* * *

The rest of the night wasn't as awkward as I'd come to expect. The dinner was spectacular of course; the combined efforts of Renee and Esme providing us with a flawless meal. The afternoon's events were the last thing on our mind as Edward and I were subjected to great grilling from our parents about the going ons of our lives in Seattle. I did notice Edward looking a little uncomfortable as I started talking about my recent court case and therefore, in succession Jacob. They grilled it out of me until I told them that I'd been on a date with him.

Esme and Renee leaned in curiously as Carlisle and Charlie turned their attention to the TV. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell that Edward was trying to hide the fact that he was interested in what I had to say. But maybe I was just alluding myself to think he was actually interested.

"So?" Renee prompted. I had to laugh at their faces. They looked like two thirteen-year olds waiting for their friend to dish the dirt.

"I don't know to tell the truth. He never really talked after the date. He texted me once and I tried texting back but I never got a reply. I don't think that would be going anywhere but I'm sure, profressionally, a friendship or at the very least an acquaintance would be kept between us two. Well, actually our two firms. But on a personal level?" I quickly looked at Edward before continuing. He made no attempt to hide the fact that he was listening.

"I don't really see it going anywhere. He's a really nice guy, very sweet and I love being around him. He seems to bring out this really childish and fun side of me. But I just don't see it going anywhere. There wasn't really anything there. Just, hopefully, a really good friendship perhaps."

Esme and Renee's faces seemed to drop in slight disappointment. "If he ever talks to me again." I added to myself aside.

Charlie, always my knight in shining armour in situations like this, sensed the tension and sought to averting the spotlight from me.

"Ladies, it's getting late. I'm sorry to break up the party but we best be going home. Edward and Bella are probably tired from their journey."

I was more than happy to oblige and stood up and walked towards the door behind my father. He turned around and placed his arm around my shoulders and I leant my head against him. He kissed the top of my head fatherly.

"I've missed you Bella."

"Me too, Dad."

We said our goodbyes to the Cullens but it wouldn't be long till we would see them again since the big Easter party was the next day.

I walked to the car. Just before climbing into the backseat, I looked back to the house to find only one figure still standing at the door. Through the darkness I couldn't actually see him, but I knew who it was. I think he saw me standing there too but I could never be sure. I sighed and got into the car and soon we were pulling out of the driveway, on our way back home.

**are you curious??**


	19. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**sorry its short….chp19 will hopefully make up for that….**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

I was snuggled up nicely in my old bed that was slightly too small seeing as my legs were dangling of the end a little. I was just drifting off to sleep when there was a tapping on my window. I groaned and got up to see Edward crouched there.

I opened the window to let him in. This was quite a regular routine from our teenage days so it didn't bother me too much. He tripped slightly as he came through the window and I stifled my laughter.

"Ok, I swear it was easier before." I accidentally let out a snort and his eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Ok, enough laughter at my expense. Want to go reminisce in the park? I brought tequila," he said, holding up a bottle that I have no idea how he carried while climbing up to my second story window.

"Ok. But we're going through the front door. I don't want you killing yourself….yet!" Edward poked his tongue at me before heading out the door as I grabbed a big jumper and some shoes.

We walked in silence towards the park that we'd spent so much time at as children. It was a very simple park with just a swing in the middle of a great expanse of grass. I cautiously sat on the cold metal of the swing and Edward took the other swing. I rocked gently as he opened the bottle and took a swig. He handed it over to me and I took a big drink, letting the alcohol burn down my throat before giving the bottle back to him.

I leaned against the chain of the swing and looked up to the stars. It was a beautiful, clear night and breathing in, I could taste the freshness and innocence of the night. I closed my eyes to relish in the feeling.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes and looked at Edward, waiting for him to continue. He took a swig from the tequila before continuing.

"About this afternoon," he started. The subject was still pretty raw I understood. And I, and I could tell Edward too, did not want to venture back to that. It was an awkward moment, something weird must've been in the air but it was just…. I don't know what it was.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I think both of us just want to forget about it. So why don't we do just that and move on like it didn't happen. Because nothing did happen really. So we don't need to pretend like we need to reprimand something that did when really nothing did. If you get what I mean…" I wasn't making any sense.

"Basically what I'm trying to say that it's alright. We can both just forget about it and move on because _nothing happened._" I finally got my mind around what I had to said. After a miniscule delay, Edward nodded.

"If that's what you want."

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

I wanted to scream! I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to….to tell the truth I wanted to kiss her right there and then.

Because in truth, I didn't want to forget what had happened that afternoon. Never would I want to forget the feeling of her fingers on my mouth. How close we were to kissing. How close I was to fulfilling my lips' _need_ to touch her. To feel the warmth and softness of her mouth on mine.

There was nothing more I could think about then what it'd be like to hold her in my arms knowing that she held me as well, not as a friend but as someone she truly liked or even loved perhaps.

Because I loved her. I'm past the stage of denying it. I know it now. It's so plain and true. It's like, however cliché it sounds, that it was always right there in front of me. I just never admitted it to myself or to Bella.

It was jealousy, that whole waiting around for her. That was why I couldn't stand the thought of her being with Jacob. The reason my heart rejoiced when she said that she didn't see her relationship with him going anywhere. The reason I couldn't sleep tonight and so I came to see her, because it was the thing I needed most.

But now I'd screwed it. I couldn't help hearing her words from last week resonating in my ears. How she'd yelled at me. The thing is everything she said was so true. And what I'd do to turn it all around! To start all over again and show her I didn't want all that anymore. That now that I realised I loved her, I realised the absolute stupidity of my past actions. I wanted to erase all that so I could at least be worthy of her. She was so intelligent, so beautiful, so…so…perfect!

And me? I was useless. A guy completely screwed up. The good looks and charm that had helped me get all the girls in the past would never be nearly enough to attract the attention of a girl like Bella and it killed me. Positively tortured me because now…now I realised exactly how much I _needed _her, how much I _wanted _her. How much I _loved _her.


	20. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

It was probably a bad idea to stay out and drink like Edward and I did the previous night because as my parents and I waited on the Cullen doorstep, I was _definitely _feeling the effects. My head was throbbing, every noise was amplified, my throat felt so dry and I generally felt foul.

Edward came to the door and he didn't look that great either. He smiled meekly at me.

"Welcome everybody," he said gallantly as he let my parents in. I followed them in but stopped to talk to Edward.

"I'm going to kill you," I murmured.

He chuckled. "In your state, I'd like to see you try. But anyways, you'll have to beat this hangover to it! I feel shit!"

"Oh tell me about it." I groaned as I handed over my coat to him which he put up on the hanger. He chuckled before leading me to where our parents were. He placed his hand on the small of my back and I was stunned by the shivers it sent up my spine. Oh, goodness.

The parents stopped talking as we walked in and looked at us. I felt Edward's hand drop from his position on my back as they inspected us.

"What _were _you two up to last night?" Carlisle asked rather speculatively but by the mischievous twinkle in his eye, he already knew.

"Just not enough sleep I guess." Edward replied plainly. I blushed slightly and looked away from my parent's glares.

"Well Edward. Would you be ever so helpful and go get a bottle of tequila for the parents from the liquor cabinet?" Carlisle said, obviously enjoying this.

Edward stuttered. "Um…yeh….er…sure…I'll just….Um. Ok." And left the room rather confused. I went to follow him out but Carlisle called me. I spun around and he mouthed two words to me that hopefully my parents did not see.

"I know" Carlisle mouthed and I smiled meekly before bounding away.

I found Edward crouching in front of the liquor cabinet.

"Luckily Dad prefers tequila," Edward said, holding up a bottle of tequila. I sighed.

"Well that was a relief. Could've been very awkward having to explain the sudden disappearance of a bottle of tequila."

"Yeh. But I think they're starting to get the idea that we are growing up and no, not a bunch of teenagers trying to experiment on who gets smashed first."

"Hey, that was only you. I never did that."

"Goody goody two shoes," he murmured aside.

"Oh no you didn't." He smiled wickedly at me. "Take that back Edward Cullen."

He got up, ready to leave. "No, I don't think I will."

And bounded back to the kitchen. I screamed at him as I ran after him. I chased him around the kitchen, into the living round, around his piano, upstairs into almost every room until I finally caught him in his bedroom.

I was breathless from all the running and all the laughter.

"Why did I chase you around the house?"

"I have no idea!" Edward laughed before flopping down on the beanbags. The action was strangely familiar until I realised that it was only yesterday when we were on the beanbags again. I subconsciously shied away from the beanbags and Edward, ever observant, noticed.

"Oh. Woops. Sorry." he said apologetically as he got up.

"No, no, no. I said we were just moving on from that. Why you saying sorry? Nothing to be sorry for." Awkward was one word for it but I would've chosen something like completely and uttering uncomfortable and… ok, _majorly _awkward.

"We better get that bottle down to your dad." I said, trying to change the subject matter.

"Oh, yeh. Sure. Let's go." I sheepishly followed Edward down the stairs in utter silence.

* * *

The party was fantastic. The whole town came and packed into the Cullen household that we had spent the day decorating. The garden was adorned with fairy lights and the interior had streamers, ornaments and other decorative features only someone like Esme could arrange to make the room look so coherent and beautiful.

Many of the people our age present at the party were not familiar faces. And our friends from school didn't seem to be in Phoenix. Like us, they too had left the city in search of… whatever it was they were in search of. But basically we didn't know many people there which gave us the benefit of not having to put up with the endless questions of what happened after we left Phoenix or living up to the expectations of who we were back in high school.

Well for the most part. There were still a few faces that we knew would never leave Phoenix who made up for the absence of anyone else from the town by pestering us constantly and gossiping with the other townsfolk. It was really quite entertaining.

Edward and I started this thing that we'd try and meet every new person at the party and tell each one of them a different story. You lost when one of them found out you were lying or something messed up.

As Edward had quite a lot of practice in this, he seemed to be doing quite well until a set of sisters started talking about him and realised that there was something wrong when he claimed to be an Olympian to one of them and a corporate businessman to the other.

"Well, don't they know that making money is an Olympic sport. Technically I didn't lie!" Edward tried to defend himself to me.

Knowing that it would be long till we saw any of these faces again, if we ever did, Edward and I had no fear of making complete fools of ourselves. We danced along with the old 70's music, twirling around little kids and the elderly. We joined in with some card games a few of the older men had started and gossiped with the ladies. We played tag with some of the little kids and read books to the babies.

Overall, the night was beyond fun. Phoenix was so different from our lives in Seattle where it was all about work and partying. This was so friendly and homey. After the previous night, drinking was probably not the best idea but I guess I can say I got rather carried away. By the end of the night, I was feeling a little tipsy and I briefly remember Edward actually carrying me into his room to sleep it off.

Which would probably explain why the next morning, I was lying in his bed. Someone, I'm guessing (and hoping) was either Esme or Renee had taken me out of my dress and into some old sweats. My head hurt as I sat up in bed and I groaned as the sun seeping through the window caught my eye.

I swung my legs to the side to get out but when I placed them on the floor, it was not the hard surface that I was expecting. Instead it was kinda squidgy and not flat. And it spoke.

"Ow."

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I clambered back on to the bed, pulling my knees up to my chest in fear.

Edward had been sleeping on the floor and me stepping on him had obviously woken him up.

"Thanks Bella." he said groggily.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there."

He merely waved his hand at me as if to say not to worry and went straight back to sleep. As his breaths smoothed out I slowly got out of the bed, carefully tiptoeing around him to get to the door. I quietly closed the door behind me to let him sleep before going to the bathroom to freshen up.

When I got out, I heard voices down in the kitchen. No doubt, Esme and Carlisle were already up but when I arrived, it wasn't Carlisle. It was my mum.

"Good morning Bella."

"Hi Mum. Thanks Esme by the way."

"Oh don't you worry dear. You were in no fit state to go home. Without Edward, you're parents would have a hard time getting you into the house."

"Thank you." I went to pour myself a cup of coffee and was aware of the not-so-subtle glances Esme and Renee were giving each other.

"Ok. What is it? I know you want to say something. So just spill."

They took a quick glance at each other before coming towards me, each grabbing a hold of one my arms and taking me into the living room to seat me on the couch.

"Now, Bella. Your mother and I are just curious."

"Now that's a surprise." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Bella, contrary to your beliefs, we are not quite as unobservant as you think. In fact, we notice many things."

"Like we notice you and Edward." They paused, as if for dramatic effect but I didn't get it.

"Well we _are _your children and we drove all the way down to see you. So I'm guessing that you would've noticed us." The two women chuckled at my obvious oblivion.

"Bella, we're talking a lot more metaphorically."

"What we're trying to say is, is there something going on between you two?"

I was completely shocked. How did they come to that conclusion? What made them…? That was absurd! Absolutely crazy! What were they talking about?

"What?" I exclaimed.

"You think that there's something going on between _me? _and _Edward?_ That's just absurd."

I could see the disappointment in their eyes but couldn't understand what they could possibly be disappointed by.

"It's just…"

"The way he…"

"And you."

"And last night!"

"Oh, last night."

"You both looked so!"

The two of them did not form any coherent sentences that could _possibly _justify the crazy conclusion they had come to.

"Well let's just set the record straight. No. There is _nothing_ going on between Edward and I. And nor will there be."

"I wouldn't be so sure Bella," Renee said.

"Mum! No. You have the wrong idea. You two out of anybody would know just how close Edward and I are. _As friends!_ And definitely nothing more. Esme you're like my second mother and thus making Edward like my brother. I could _never_ be with Edward. He's too close to me in a very platonic way.

"And, ok I have to admit he is really good looking and he has manners that come straight from Jane Austen but I don't…I'm not romantically interested in him. Never have and I am certain I never will. It's just too weird."

The two women were silently nodding, their eyes glazed over as if in deep thought. I sprung up from the couch.

"I'm going to….go. I'll see you in a little bit." Still rather dazed by their comments, I made my way upstairs, into Edward's room again. I slumped to the floor against the door.

"What. The. Hell." I said to myself. From the mattress on the floor, Edward's sheets rumpled as he got up.

"What are you on about Bella?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Just our mothers on a crazy conspiracy theory I think."

He chuckled and came to sit next to me at the door.

"What is it this time?"

I sighed before continuing. "They think there's something going on between us."

"Oh."

"I mean crazy right? I mean, that is just completely absurd!"

"Ha. Yeh. Crazy." We fell into silence and Edward kept running his fingers through his hair.

Finally he spoke. "So, ready for the drive back?"

"Aye, aye captain."


	21. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**in advance…sorry!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

When we'd left Phoenix, it was actually a rather tearful goodbye. I promised my parents that we'd come down for Christmas. It _was _a great trip and I was looking forward to visiting again but regrettably, I was unsure if I would be able to get away from work till then. But at least it gave me something to look forward to in the year!

I slept for a good part of our drive, trying to ignore the horrible hangover I had. I don't know how Edward was able to stay awake enough to actually drive. When I finally woke, I was completely replenished.

Edward was rather amused at my sudden burst of energy as I air-guitared and head banged to his songs. I could feel his constant gaze on me but I hope I was mistaken, otherwise I don't know how we managed to stay on the road.

We stopped at a gas station to fill up and use the bathroom. The bags starting to form on Edward's eyes did not bypass my notice and I was able to convince him to let me drive. He tried to stop me at first but after some persistence, he knew he was too tired to carry on.

He slept peacefully as I drove to our motel. I turned the music quite soft so as not to disturb him. I bopped to the music but I was afraid any erratic movements might wake him so I kept it rather low-key.

The sun had set in a beautiful splash of pinks and purples as I pulled up at a motel, different to the one we'd stayed at on our way here. I cut the engine and leaned over to the passenger seat to wake Edward.

He looked so at peace, his handsome features glowing through tiredness. The bronze quality in his hair against his smooth skin seemed to liken him to the beauty of the Renaissance angels. I brought my finger up to his cheek and ever so lightly traced a path from his eye to his lips. Under my fingers, his lips vibrated as he moaned a little.

My hand froze where it was. This would be extremely difficult to explain if he woke up but his eyes didn't even flicker. I cautiously brought my fingers up and drew my thumb across his closed eyelids. I shifted my weight so I could bring my other hand to his face as well.

Looking back, I don't exactly know what possessed me to do this but the feel of his skin, the beauty of his face and, in the close proximity, his scent. A musky, natural smell, untouched by cologne or aftershave. Just purely Edward. His unique, distinct smell. It was utterly enticing and I started to lean in, my hands still on either side of his face. I drew so close, our noses barely touching.

Suddenly there was a loud bang behind us when someone from the car behind us had gotten out and slammed the door. Immediately I realised what I was doing and reeled back. I was horrified. My actions were completely incomprehensible. I clambered out of the car, willing to get away from whatever it was that made me almost kiss Edward…

I started pacing next to the car, running my fingers through my hair erratically, trying to contemplate what I just did. I always thought I'd never seen or would see the appeal of Edward. In a romantic way of course, like all the girls who took home.

But here I was, taking advantage over the fact he was asleep and so would probably not know what I was doing. I'd been drawn in, intoxicated. Like every other girl he slept with.

Why? I wanted to be different. I had always been different. What had changed to make me _just _like them? It wasn't like Edward had suddenly gotten hot or I had just realised. Edward had always been immensely sexy and I had been completely aware of it.

I couldn't help it when pictures of the other day, on the beanbags flickered in my mind. Was that it?

I had realised that our relationship had grown a lot more intense and at the same time rather tense and strained. It was like there was this unspoken force influencing our friendship, that was gradually making the bonds between us thicker yet pulling us apart.

And I had realised, much to my dismay, that I was very much attracted to him. I mean he was always attractive obviously but I could feel myself being drawn to him in a way much more than in mere friendship.

And this scared me. It didn't help when Esme and Renee had said those things earlier that day. It couldn't be. It was absurd. At least I kept telling myself that. But now, I don't know if I could really be sure.

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

I was probably dreaming. Yes. I definitely _was_ dreaming. There was no way that could've happened. And well, Bella has been in most of my dreams of late.

Although this dream _had _seemed a lot more realistic than others, it was still a dream. I mean, my others had a lot more…action in them but this one was good.

When she touched me, I could actually feel the warmth of her skin on mine. The softness of her skin, the smell of her breath as she had leaned in close.

I mean, to be perfectly honest, my imagination was a lot more…raunchy. And seeing the dreams I had been having this past weekend, it _was _quite a turn to have such an innocent one.

But it was ridiculous to even think that Bella would _actually _do that. I mean hadn't she said this very morning that it was absurd to think that there could ever be something between us.

I sighed as I recalled this moment. All my hopes had been crushed to say the very least. The whole weekend I'd been feeling it. I'd wanted to touch her so bad. I'd tried to find _any _opportunity. I couldn't' bear to watch her go. Even when I knew I'd see her again soon. That first night, as she and her parents drove away, I stood in the doorway. Trying to treasure every moment I had with her in case she left and never came back. I needed her like one needs oxygen. Didn't one once say that love is like oxygen?

Well that makes perfect sense. I loved her and I needed her that bad.

It's crazy how plainly I can say that now. I love Bella. Ha. I still remember when I was trying so hard to deny it. When I was even stupid enough to think that perhaps if I started to sleep around again, she'd find interest in me. Like, she'd get jealous or something.

Instead it made her so mad with me. No, that's putting it way too nicely. She absolutely loathed me after that. And she had every reason to, I know.

I can only hope she sees differently now.

This whole weekend had been a little taste of bliss. I know that there were the downfalls, mainly when she basically killed any of my hopes of us getting together. But the time we spent, it was fun, so light, so joyous and juvenile. So free. I relished in every moment because not only was it bliss, it was with Bella and that in itself makes any moment perfect.

But yet there was still this fear that she might leave me. She too had grown up and seeing her in our childhood hometown had exaggerated that for me. In many ways she was still the same as the girl from Phoenix yet she'd matured greatly when we'd left. As it had been gradual I didn't really see it but in contrast with our childhood, I could see it clearly.

And in growing up, she'd discover new, exciting things. Like love. And in that, she'd find someone. Someone deserving of her love. Or, and god I hoped not, she might even find love in someone she already knew and liked. Namely Jacob. She'd fall in love, move in or marry and she'd leave me behind.

I was scared shitless at the thought of life without Bella. It was something I'd not only come to depend on but I knew was the reason I could be content in life. I needed her there more than I was willing to admit. And if I didn't tell her soon….well you see it all the movies and read it in all the books.

Most of the guys are too late and the girl ends up leaving them. But I wasn't going to make that mistake. I was going to tell her how I felt. I was going to tell her that I loved her even if she didn't love me back….

Wait.

What _if _she didn't love me back? Bella was one of the only girls who had actually shown _no _interest in me, romantically, at all. What if she point blank wasn't interested in me? There was plenty of evidence for this argument and if I was in the right state of mind right now, I wouldn't be too surprised.

I couldn't tell her. Not yet. Not until I could see some doubt, see that she might not be scared away or disgusted if I told her that I did love her.

Yes, that sounded reasonable. I would wait. Ha. Waiting…

Well that was the only thing to do. I'd wait until I was absolutely certain that my confession wouldn't actually drive her away from me and then I would tell her. I would tell her everything.

And you never know, she might even love me back...


	22. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**ok I know it's short…but it's important to have this in here…and besides, in my defence, I update a lot today!! lols…enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

"Sour straps or chocolate?" Edward said, holding up a packet of each. I made a whole show of deliberating before rolling my eyes.

"There's no question there. Chocolate tramps everything," I said, before snatching the block of chocolate and opening it to share.

"That's so true," Edward said as he stole a piece and popped it into his mouth.

"Ok, let's see what is on this TV. If it even works." I adjusted myself so that I was sitting with my back against the pillows, legs out in front of me with a clear view of the television in front of me. As he fiddled with the remote, Edward came to sit next to me.

"Ahh. Here we go. Now pay per view? Or free to air?"

"Oh all the choices!" I mocked.

"Actually there's no pay per view so I guess we're stuck with free to air."

"Fine by me."

At this late hour, there was nothing really on TV. They were playing some dodgy movie I have no idea what it was about but it was hilarious to see the ad breaks dominated by the rather raunchy advertisements of French girls getting down and dirty if you just texted this number. Surprisingly Edward laughed along with me as the girls were obviously not able to….arouse the interest of even a guy as horny as Edward.

"Ok, this is pathetic!" Edward exclaimed as the movie finished and he flicked the TV off. I was laughing so hard at his obvious frustration but it hurt my tummy rather as I had eaten _way _too much of the food we'd loaded up on at the closest gas station.

"So, what now?" I asked as I took another sour strap.

"Why don't we just talk?" Edward hinted. Edward and I used to have long D&Ms all the time but somehow, and I don't know when exactly, we'd kind of stopped this interaction. I actually liked the idea because it seemed there was so much that Edward and I needed to clear up. Especially what had happened over the weekend.

Edward understood my unspoken agreement to his proposition yet neither of us knew where to start so we descended into silence.

"So, what's up with you and Jacob? When you seeing him again?" Edward prompted.

"Um, I don't know. I hear our two firms are having a meeting in a couple of weeks, turning over the idea of a merger. He'll most probably be there so yeh, I guess I'll see him there."

"What about outside of work?" I tried to meet Edward's eye but he purposely avoided my glance. Weird.

"Um, I don't really think it's working out. He never called or anything. He texted once and I did text back yet I never got a reply. He's a great guy and I'd like you two to meet some time. Maybe. He's someone I'd want to keep as a close friend. But no, I don't think there's anything else."

"Huh." Edward said, rather unintelligibly.

"Whaat about you? How's the love…I mean sex life going? Banging up any hot sisters?" I joked but Edward didn't join in. He continued rather seriously.

"No. I just…I guess I'm kinda getting bored."

"Oh." I looked away. We hadn't exactly talked about my little rampage last week where I had blatantly accused him of being a rude, insensitive asshole.

"Look, Edward. I'm sorry about that whole thing about you and your girls. I hope you're not disheartened by what I said. Feel free to hook up with as many girls as you like. It _really _is none of my business. I shouldn't have interfered."

"That's absurd Bella. You're my best friend. Of course your opinion matters and I'm glad you interfered. It made me realise the stupidity as you say. I just…For so long I've just kind of lived life by the day, taking advantage of the benefits of life. And in that, I took advantage of girls' interest in me I guess. But since that time, I've been overlooking my life and rearranged some of my priorities. And I've realised…well that's not exactly what I'm looking for in life."

"Wow." I was truly shocked.

"Yeh, wow. I only kind of epiphanied right there. It wasn't so _clear _in my head."

"And all those big words, Edward! How did they form in your mouth?"

"Bella!" he said, lightly punching me in the shoulder.

"Hey, that just ruins the whole channelling Mr Darcy thing you were just doing there."

"Aww, but it doesn't work Bella, when you didn't hate me before you loved me."

"And who says I'm Elizabeth Bennet."

"Well the stubbornness…hey" he paused as I hit him before continuing again, "and wit! Ha. Well, that all fits."

"It still doesn't mean I'm going to _fall in love _with you!"

"And that's what Miss Bennet thought too."

"I fail to see how our lives are at all like Pride and Prejudice Edward. In fact, if I were not mistaken you _do _like my parents."

"Hmmm… I guess our lives aren't exactly like a story book."

"Yeh. But let's just hope we'll get our happy ending." I reflected. Edward was silent but when I turned to look at him, his face was contorted with trying to hold in his laughter.

"I'm sorry. But that was just so cheesy!" he said before bursting out in laughter. I got one of the pillows I was leaning on and started hitting him with it but his laughter did not falter.


	23. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**yeh…im going to have to apologise for this chapter too….sorry…really sorry!**

**i purposely put both chp22 and 23 up together so you don't get mad at me....please no abuse!! it all makes sense in the end! i hope**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

As we drove up to our building I couldn't help but feel some relief. It was good to be home, no matter how great the trip had been. I climbed out of the car and went to help Edward with the bags. Of course, it was raining so I hurried to get the bags into the cover but Edward, unnerved by the downpour, took his time.

Last night we had a great talk. I felt we'd become ever closer. I mean, we were always very honest and open with each other but recently we hadn't had the chance to talk to each other like we did. I felt it cleared a lot of the air and our friendship had been replenished to greater heights.

I was comfortable as ever around him, constantly taking digs at him as much as he did at me. We managed to haul all our bags into the building, into the elevator and out of it with minimum trouble.

But as we neared our door I stood dead in my tracks, dropping the bags to the floor. Edward almost crashed into me.

"Oi, Bella. We're not there yet!" he joked but I was too shocked to respond.

"Jacob" I breathed. I felt Edward's head snap up at that point.

"Jacob." he repeated.

"Hi." Jacob said rather sheepishly. "We need to talk Bella."

I could only nod, I was still in shock. Edward shifted uneasily behind me.

"Oh, of course. Edward this is Jacob. Jacob this is my roommate Edward." They exchanged a hand shake and some courtesies but I could feel the tension in the air.

"Um…I'll just help Edward with the bags and then we'll talk, ok?"

"Let me help."

With the combined efforts of two, such strong men the bags were quickly and easily transported into the apartment. In the process Edward subtly whispered in my ear, "I guess you''ll be seeing him before that meeting." I looked at his face to see a playful smirk on his face and knew he meant it as a joke.

"Oh shut up." I said before exiting the apartment so I could talk to Jacob without Edward hearing. It was only after I'd shut the door behind us that I realised the stupidity of the location but it was too late now.

"So, you wanted to talk?" I prompted Jacob.

"Um, yeh. I just have to say, it's so good to see you again. You look wonderful." he said, giving me a light kiss on the cheek. I blushed red but let him continue.

"I'm sorry I've been rather MIA. I've been…ok, I have no excuse, really. I just…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"I like you Bella I do…"

"But it just doesn't click." I finished for him, taking pity on his obvious nervousness.

"Exactly" he said rather relieved.

"Don't worry. I feel the same. You're a wonderful guy, Jacob. Truly. But…"

"There's just nothing there." He understood and I was rather glad there was no awkwardness in the exchange. We'd both felt, it was just a matter of clarifying it and seeing where we should go on.

"I know it sounds heartless but I _really _do want to be friends. If you'd like," Jacob said.

"I'd like that very much. You're good fun, Jake. Wouldn't want to lose you as a friend. Especially if I can call on favours for work!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, having to be on my tiptoes to reach it and he returned the hug wholeheartedly.

"Bye, Bella. I'll be seeing you soon." Jacob said as we broke apart.

"Yeh, Jake. Be seeing you." I said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. I watched as he waited for the elevator. As the elevator doors opened, he walked in….to nearly run straight into Nessa who was heading out.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No it was totally my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, silly. It was me."

I silently laughed at the awkwardness of their exchange as they tried to move out of the way of each other. Finally Jacob grabbed hold of Nessa's shoulders and guided her to one side so he could get into the elevator before the doors closed.

As they did, Nessa's attention finally fell onto me.

"Bella! How was Phoenix? Renee and Charlie? Are they well? You look fantastic!" she said as she embraced me.

"Good, good, good and thank you. You look great too. Come in."

"I must say Bella, you keep such handsome company. I mean you have the Greek god Edward Cullen and then that boy. He _was _delicious."

"Oh shut up Nessa. Do you have to hit on every thing that has a penis?"

"I don't hit on male sheep! And boy do they have large nuts."

"Nessa!"

"Sorry."

Edward chose this time to enter the room.

"Ahh, never fail to disappoint in your remarks Nessa."

"Oh, you're just jealous you're balls aren't quite as big as a rams."

"Oh you got me there."

"So you going to go out with us tonight?"

"What?" I said. "We're going out?"

"Well, why else did I come over Bella?"

"Nessa! I've been driving all day and I'm dead tired."

"Aw come one Bella. Don't be such a party pooper."

"No, Nessa. I'm not coming."

Nessa pouted before grabbing Edward's arm like a little child.

"Eddie will come with me right?"

"Only if you don't call me Eddie and if Bella goes."

I rolled my eyes at him and he gave me a brilliant grin, unseen by Nessa.

"I hate you both for this." I said before storming off to my room to get ready.

I heard Nessa jumping up and down excitably behind me and had to wonder about her maturity.

* * *

Neither of us had expected to be going out tonight so Edward was hanging around with us and not meeting up with any of his friends. It was a nice change because I fail to remember the last time we actually went clubbing together.

We mainstreamed straight to the bar to order our drinks and as we waited, 'scanned the scene'. An unexperienced eye like my own thought that it was already quite packed but Edward and Nessa disagreed.

"This club is dead. I can't believe we paid that cover charge for this."

"Ah Nessa. It's still early and it is straight after the Easter long weekend. Give it time and it will fill up."

And true to Edward's word, by 11 the place was quite packed. It was a lot of fun. Nessa tried to recreate the time we'd spent dancing all night a few weeks back and Edward and I brought the old school back to the dance floor. Then Nessa engaged Edward in a rather raunchy, grinding dance and I took it as my cue to leave.

I signalled to them that I'd be at the bar but they were rather occupied. Nessa had always been such a wild girl but I knew she wouldn't actually try anything with Edward. She had teased all his girls with me during our college days. I chuckled at the memory as I ordered myself another drink.

I paced myself with the drink, not wanting to feel the bad effects the next day. I yawned, still fatigued from the journey earlier that day. The club was truly packed now and I could no longer see Edward and Nessa amidst the crowd.

I don't' exactly know how long I sat there but I'm pretty sure it was five songs time when nature called and I made my way through the crowd to get to the toilets.

And that's when I saw it.

That's when I saw them.

There. Up against the wall.

She was pushing him up against the wall in a violent kiss.

His hands on her waist.

Fury erupted inside of me and I could feel my face going red with anger. This couldn't be. She…and he!

I was speechless, stunned still. Standing there. _Watching _them. I couldn't believe it! I was so…angry.

"I don't believe you!" I shouted at her and they finally broke apart. Lipstick was smeared on Edward's face and Nessa moved to push down her skirt.

"Seriously Bella. It wasn't like _you _were going to do it."

This pushed me to the absolute limit and I stormed right out of the club, completely outraged and hailed myself a cab.

I tried catching my breath as the cab sped away. He. Edward. Was kissing Nessa. Well, at least it wasn't a stranger! Still! What happened to the whole weekend? Did it just go out the window the moment a girl started to grind him?

He was definitely not the guy I thought he was. A lying, cheap bastard. Would stoop so low as to go for my friend?

Actually, how can I call her a friend. It wasn't like _I _was going to do it? What is that supposed to mean? Of course I wasn't going to do it. Edward was like a brother to me. What difference did it make that I wasn't going to do it? How did that suddenly give her the audacity to push him up against the wall?

But it was as the cab pulled up to the apartment and I paid and got out that I had a slight revelation. What if I did want to kiss Edward? What if I nearly had _twice _over the weekend? Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

_But it still didn't mean she had_ any _right to do so_, I concluded before storming up to the apartment.


	24. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**I'd say sorry…but no…hehe**

**ps BEWARE! massive use of profanities here!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Edward had followed me home which was why within minutes of me returning, he came in. At this point I was pacing the room angrily and when he walked in, I stopped dead in my tracks with a menacing glare on my face.

"You." I said through gritted teeth.

Edward was reproachful. "Now, Bella. You just calm down there."

"I can't _believe_ you Edward. After a whole weekend of, 'oh I'm readjusting my priorities. No more girls' and you go and do something like this? With Nessa? I mean seriously Edward. Where is your self respect or better yet, your respect for anybody? Oh, that's right! You never had any!"

"Bella…" he tried warning me.

"Oh, don't you 'Bella' me. I'm sick of it Edward. I just can't believe it. I guess I should be slightly rejoiced by the fact you actually knew the girl this time. But..I mean all that talk in Phoenix. It was all just talk! I can't believe I even _fell _for it. I should've known better. Why would Edward Cullen ever give up his sex life?"

I continued to pace around the room, running my fingers through my hair. My inner lawyer was taking over in this lecture.

"And just when I thought I _really _knew you. Just when I thought that maybe you _were _really changing and I had hope that the inner good boy was making a change on the outer guy. Then you go and do something like this. I swear, once a hot body grinds up you a few times, you're pouncing like a tiger, baby. Keep it in your pants for one measly day, so help me god! It's sickening. Just….you disgust me, Edward."

I immediately wanted to take those words back. They felt so _dirty _coming out of my mouth. I'd never felt so _horrible_ and mean. Edward tried to remain calm but I could tell I'd struck a nerve.

"Bella, I…no, you just wait there a second. You want to go on about how bad a person I am? You don't like how _I _live _my_ life? Well at least I'm content enough to actually _live _it."

"What did you say?"

"Oh you heard me. All day long you just hide behind your glasses, hoping to hide away from the world. Ever since you met Nessa. she's just completely encouraged you to keep hiding, keep shielding! Now, _that _is sickening. You are so caught up in being this person you have created for yourself with the glasses and all, what happened to you? You're a completely different person, here at home without those silly glasses than you are when you step out that door.

"You're scared Bella. You're scared of what other people think of you. So you put on this mask of someone who doesn't give a shit and pretend you don't give a fuck what they're saying but you know as well as I do that you do! You do care, you care so much you've had to hide yourself. And it's doing you no favours because you're just a fake! No one knows who you really are. Like this Jacob guy? Does he know you? Or is he just going for the girl with the glasses?

"It's time to face the facts Bella. You can't keep living these two lives. Why can't you just stay true to yourself? Insult me all you like about how wrong I am but at least I do what _I _want to do."

"Edward Cullen. How dare you stoop so low?!"

"Oh, don't get so high and mighty on me, Isabella Swan. You're as much at fault here as I am."

"I wasn't the one getting it on with my best friend."

"And here I thought I was your best friend."

"Not anymore Edward."

"Oh and the world is crashing down."

"Oh I hope it does. Right on you!"

"Oh, Bella. The threats are scaring me shitless! What on earth am I going to do?"

"Don't patronise me Edward! And besides so what if I'm scared? So what if I wear my fucking glasses? I happen to like who I am with them on. And I'd be glad to make that girl who I actually am!"

"But it's not who you are Bella! The girl I went down to Phoenix with. Danced to 70's music with and stole a bottle of tequila with. _That's _the girl that you are Bella. And I don't see why you want to change it."

"You'd never understand."

"I know! Because you'd never talk to me about it! I've known you all my life, Bella. I've seen you through everything. Yes. You've always been shy. But meeting Nessa at college? It pushed you over the point. You. The Bella I know and love has disappeared into this little shell and only comes out when we're at home or with your parents."

"At least both the lives I have are decent!"

"But together, it's completely ridiculous."

"Well if you're so unhappy with it, why don't you just leave? Or better yet. I'll leave. I'll leave you with all your boobs and oestrogen that you seem to enjoy so much."

"Oh and who will you run to Bella? Jacob?"

"What does it matter to you who I run to? The whole point is that it will be away from you. And besides, I told you it wasn't like that with Jacob."

"But him…turning up here today…"

"Was nothing. Actually it was us breaking up! If we were even ever together! But we decided to just stay friends because it wasn't working anyway else."

"Oh." Edward looked away, his tone rather regretful.

This was the most…no the first full, blown-out argument we ever had. And I could tell we were both still worked up over it.

"You've got anything more to say or can I go to my room?" I said rather menacingly.

Edward looked up, a mixture of feelings in his eyes, reflective of how I felt at this point.

"I didn't kiss Nessa." he said rather plainly.

"Then what did I see, Edward?"

"What _did _you see?"

"You. And her. Up against the wall. Need I go on?"

"Bella, I swear! She jumped on me!"

"Doesn't make a difference."

"Yes it does because I was trying to push her off and thank god you came, bless you, otherwise I don't know how I'd have gotten her off me. She's a strong one."

"Wait you expect me to believe that she kissed you and you didn't kiss her back?"

"Well, yeh. That's what happened."

"I don't believe you Edward."

"Well why don't you trust me instead? Why don't you trust _me_?"

"Because I _saw _you."

"What you saw was nothing and if it was anything I swear it was unintentional. The truth of the matter is I love you Bella. Not just as a friend or as a brother. I _love _you. For fuck's sake, I can't believe how many times I have to say it but it's true. I love you Bella Swan."

"Shit." This was a _lot _to comprehend.

"Wait, are you pulling my leg?"

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Edward exclaimed before coming towards me. I was too stunned to move so he just came up to me, pulling off my glasses, casting them near the couch.

I watched them go but Edward grabbed both sides of my face, turning it back to him and caught my lips with his.

My heart stopped beating. His lips. His hand in my hair. The other on my neck. The heat. The passion. The intensity of just the touch. My face felt hot, my neck tingling from his very touch. I felt light-headed. Faint. Completely and utterly…dazzled.

He broke away, only a little. His hands remained where they were, our noses just touching and he looked in my eyes. Searching, seeing if he could go on. I was speechless, stunned, crazed, dizzy. The only thing I could do was grab a handful of his shirt and bring his lips back to mine in a passionate kiss.

As our lips moved together, I felt the edges of his mouth turn up a little as he smiled. I brought my hands to run through his hair, drawing his face closer to mine. One of his hands moved to my waist, and around until it rested on the small of my back. In a sensation that brought shivers to my spine, he pushed me closer so our bodies were touching on every single surface.

I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and I opened up, allowing him entrance. Our tongues met, engaged in a battle-like dance. Our kiss deepened, our bodies wound tight together as we clutched to each other.

Courageous under his touch I moved my hands to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt, my lips never leaving his. I stumbled a little with the buttons so Edward's hands covered mine as he helped me finish the rest. In a swift movement, his shirt was on the floor and my hands marvelled over his wonderful body. He expertly undid the zip of my dress and slipped it off me.

**hehehehehe….the rest is for your own imagination…**


	25. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**yay over 150 reviews now!! that makes me SO happy! thank you everybody who reviewed! you are all beyond awesome! my true inspiration!! love you!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

.The rain pelted down. It kept me awake. Actually, I'm not sure that was the only thing keeping me awake. My eyes would not close, still in shock.

I wanted so badly to not have heard what Edward had said. Actually, that's a complete lie but I still couldn't believe it. He loved me? It was incomprehensible. It was outrageous. It made perfect sense because I think I loved him too. Maybe. A little bit? I don't know. It was all so confusing.

It didn't help that I was now lying here, Edward's warm body against mine, spooning me. He was asleep, his head nestled into my neck, arm around me and his body rising and falling with his steady breaths. Our clothes were spread all around Edward's room where we had moved to after that…kiss.

Last night was, at the very least, amazing. The heat and passion from our fight had translated into the most amazing night. Edward made me feel things I never thought existed in places I never thought could feel things. The sensation filled my entire body. It left me buzzing and I could still feel a few tinkles as I lay here now.

I snuggled closer to Edward, relishing in the feeling of his skin against mine and I hear him sigh softly as he drew me even closer. He planted light kisses on my neck and the sensitive spot behind my ear.

"Good morning." he whispered. I shifted around in the bed so that I was facing him. He was so close I was looking straight into his gorgeous eyes. His arm wound tightly around my waist and our legs were tangled together with the sheets.

"Morning." I said before reaching up to kiss him on the lips lightly. As I pulled away he pouted a little and I laughed before returning my lips to his all too willingly.

"So it wasn't a dream? Last night really happened?"

"I'm pretty sure. Unless we were stuck in the same dream." I said as Edward drew patterns lightly on my face and pushed some hair out of my face.

"Besides, you're not _that _creative." I teased him and a playful smirk crossed his face.

"Oh really?" he said, slowly leaning in. I looked at his enticing lips and immediately forgot what we were even talking about.

"Mmhm." I managed to get out before needing to kiss him again. He laughed against my lips as he kissed me deeply, rolling over so he was above me.

"Well maybe, just to make sure, we should have a little replay. You know, just to make sure." I was all too happy to oblige.

* * *

By noon, I decided it was truly time to get up so I reluctantly left Edward in his bed. I put on one of his big t-shirts as I couldn't be bothered to go to my room even though it was only next door. I went to the kitchen and got the coffee machine started as Edward walked out of his room in just a pair of boxers. As he yawned, he stretched his arms up and I was able to see the full extent of his seriously toned body. Amidst the heat of last night, I wasn't actually able to appreciate his wonderful physique but now, my eyes were rather…entertained.

I guess he saw me looking because he smirked.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Oh yeah." he chuckled, walking into the kitchen. His laughter stopped abruptly. I spun around to see what he was looking at, to see his eyes directed at my legs, which were fully exposed.

"Enjoying the view?" I teased, using his earlier words.

"Woah." he managed to say. It was my turn to laugh as I stepped past him to grab two coffee mugs and make us a coffee. As I was pouring in the sugar I felt his arms encircle my waist as he started to kiss my neck.

"Edward. Seriously. Enough, already." My words said one thing but I was secretly wishing for the other.

"No, can never get enough of you."

"Oh shut up. Here, drink your coffee."

He kept eyeing me over his coffee and it was rather disconcerting but still flattering.

The coffee was still hot so we were both taking very timid sips. Then Edward came, took my mug out of my hands and placed it down on the counter with his.

"Whaa..." I tried to protest but Edward picked me up, set me on the counter and silenced me with an urgent kiss. I kissed him back, a smile playing on my lips. My arms went around his neck and pulled him closer so his body fit in between my legs as I sat on the kitchen counter.

Then, all too soon, the phone rang. Edward groaned as we disentangled.

"Hold that thought," I said, as seductively as I could muster and hopped off the counter to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I said, trying to hold in my giggles as Edward came up behind me, kissing my neck in an attempt to distract me.

"Yes, is this Bella Swan?" a male voice said on the other line.

"Um yeh." I said uncertainly. "Shut up Edward." I said away from the phone but he ignored me and kept kissing my neck.

"We have you down as the emergency contact for one Vanessa Harper. Is this information correct."

"Yeh, that should be about right. Is anything the matter?"

"Miss Harper was involved in a car accident and she is currently in hospital. She was put into surgery and is in recovery at the moment. As her emergency contact, we have contacted you but do you know how we can reach her parents?"

I was so stunned and it showed because Edward stopped messing about it and looked at me with concern.

"What's going on?" he tried to ask me but I was still in a completely incomprehensible state as I relayed Nessa's parents' details to the man on the phone.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation. She's conscious at the moment. If you'd like to see her."

I got the details of where Nessa was at the moment, thanking the man profusely before hanging up the phone and rushing to my room to get dressed. Edward was in hot pursuit.

"Bella, you've _got _to tell me what's going on. You're freaking the hell out of me!"

"Nessa was in a car accident. She's in the hospital right now. I've got to go now!" I said, running around the room, grabbing clothes and shoving them on, not caring if they looked good or anything. Edward seemed rather shocked by the news but ran to his room to get his things. I flitted around the apartment grabbing my wallet, phone and keys that all seemed to be spread around the place from last night's activities. Finally, Edward and I were both ready to go and we ran downstairs into the car. For once, I was thankful for Edward's tendency to drive fast because it meant we'd be getting to the hospital much sooner.

I was beside myself with worry. I know I badmouthed Nessa so much last night and I had truly hated her for what she did. But the moment I heard she was in a car accident, my heart leapt. I was filled with guilt and worry and I couldn't help to think what would've happened if something had gone terribly wrong. She was one of my best friends and no matter how much havoc she had caused in my life, she had been there for me and I would always be there for her. Furthermore, without her, I probably never would've slept with Edward.

Edward grabbed a hold of my hands as he drove, stopping me from fidgeting. It felt so good to feel the support and reassurance as he squeezed them and I sighed, trying to relieve the tension I was feeling as we sped towards the hospital.


	26. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

.Edward guided me expertly through the hospital corridors. For a moment I had forgotten that Edward worked here, but I was glad because his familiarity with the layout brought us to Nessa's room much quicker than if I were navigating.

I gasped as I took in the sight. Nessa was hooked up to a million IVs, there was an oxygen tube on her face and her hand was covered in plaster. She had a few scars on her face but they looked minimal to her other injuries. And she looked tired, beat. There wasn't the familiar spark in her eye, searching for adventure and excitement.

I rushed to her bedside.

"Oh, Nessa! I was so worried." I went to grab her hand but it was covered in plaster so I didn't.

Nessa laughed. "Ah, Bella. No need to worry about me."

"I came as soon as I heard."

"I know."

"Have your parents been in? I gave that man their details and everything."

"No, they're on their way. They were out of town. Now I feel bad."

"Don't say such a thing. You're hurt. Are you feeling pain? Do you need anything? Ice chips?" Nessa laughed then groaned, obviously feeling the pain of moving her body too vigorously. Edward placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to calm down.

"How you feeling Nessa?" he said, concern riding in his voice.

"Well, I've been better."

"I'm going to check with the doctor. See how you're actually doing."

"Oh yeh. That'd be good. At least one of us will know what the hell they're talking about." Edward left the room and so I was alone, with Nessa.

"Look Bella. I'm really sorry." Nessa started.

"Hey, none of that right now. This is about you. What happened last night… was a thing of the past."

"No. I still have to make it right. I knew you liked him. Even if you didn't realise, I could tell."

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about? How did you know?"

"Bella, even if you didn't realise, it was _so _obvious. The way you looked at him. Your eyes were always filled with such joy, intensity and…I don't know. It was like you were longing for him. And you've always been so comfortable around him. He brings out the best of you and you're always _so _happy with him. It gets rather nauseous. You're like an old married couple already!"

"But Nessa…"

"And don't get me started on how much Edward was into you! He never wanted to kiss me yesterday. I don't think he ever really wanted to sleep with any of the girls he ever did because he only has eyes for you, Bella! And I'm sorry that I took advantage of him yesterday. I guess I just wanted to feel a man desiring me. It hurt when he hardly paid me any notice."

"Oh Nessa. I'm so sorry!" I said, trying to maneuver around any of her injuries to hug her. My eyes were tearing up and my voice cracked.

"Bella, don't you cry or you'll set me off. And you better tell Edward you love him or else I'll have to do some big damage."

I tried to laugh through my tears. "Actually…" I led on.

Nessa gasped loudly in disbelief but quickly groaned at the pain of movement. I helped her settle back down before she started interrogating.

"You already confessed? He already confessed? You're together? Stop holding out on me girl! Spill!"

"Well, if you'd just let me get a word in."

"Oh shut up. Just tell me everything."

"Well, after last night, we kinda had a fight."

"Oh." she said, disappointment dominating her tone.

"It was the worst fight we'd ever had. Just everything that seemed to have bothered us at all in the past just came out and we screamed and shouted. It was very intense.

But then…I'm thinking it was an accident, like a heat of the moment thing. Well he said he loved me and well…then there was a whole night of relieving the sexual and emotional tension between us."

"In other words, you had wild, hot sex all night." Nessa said plainly. It was a rather derogatory way of saying it but it suit its purpose. I burst out laughing as I said this and Nessa was all smiles.

"Ohmigosh, Nessa! I can't believe it!" I said, going to hug her again.

"I can't believe it's taken this long. You can be so thick sometimes."

"Yeh. Well nothing's that certain yet. We haven't exactly…talked. _You _disturbed us."

"Oh, damn that. Always interfering am I?"

"Well, it was a very good interference before. Now this is just an inconvenience." I joked, but Nessa quickly recovered from her laughter.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Oh nothing. It's just…you're not wearing your glasses anymore." I hadn't noticed until she'd pointed it out. They were probably still by the couch from where Edward had thrown them the night before.

"You look good without them Bella. Actually, no. You look _better _without them. You don't need them, you never did." For the second time since we'd started talking, I was tearing up again. But our sentimental moment was interrupted as Nessa's parents came rushing in, worried looks on their faces.

I gave Nessa a quick kiss and a promise to see her soon before ducking out of the room. Edward was waiting by the door.

"She'll be fine. And that's from a medical point of view."

"Oh thank goodness." I said, embracing him. I don't' know if it was for gratitude or just needing to be in his arms again.

"She went into surgery earlier because she had a small case of internal bleeding. But it was very minor and she'll make a full recovery from that. Otherwise she sustained a broken arm, a broken rib and a few cuts and bruises everywhere else. All easy to recover from. So there is nothing to worry about." he continued as he swung an arm around my shoulders, leading me outside.

* * *

It was just after three when we finally reached home and I was exhausted. I flopped down on the couch next to Edward snuggling into the side. He shifted his weight uncomfortably until he found he was sitting on my glasses.

"Oh." I looked at them. He gave them to me and I held them in my hand, recalling Edward's words to me last night and what Nessa had said today at the hospital today. I didn't need them. Nor did I want them anymore. I chucked them onto the coffee table and returned to Edward's embrace.

"I'll chuck them out later."

"Oh." He merely said. I was glad he didn't ask for any more explanation but I have a feeling he understood what I was doing anyways.

We sat in a comfortable silence, me snuggled up to his side and his arms around me. I relished in the feeling of being in his arms, something I had found was really _very _nice.

But I couldn't help but feel a little insecure. There were things we had to sort out first.

"Um, Edward. We have to talk." I said, sitting up. He looked at me with a reluctant look on his face.

"Oh it's not that bad. It's just…if I'm not mistaken or if I was actually more drunk then I remember and imagined it…"

"Bella I love you. Does that answer your question?"

"Oh…yeh." I said, stunned at his…bluntness. He chuckled.

"It's just…I've been holding it in for so long. It feels good to just say it out loud. I feel so free, so happy. I _love _you Bella and I'm not afraid to say it." I giggled a little before planting a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Edward." I said as I pulled away. The sides of his mouth turned up into a gorgeous smile that reached all the way to his beautiful eyes. It was more than just an admittance to him, but to myself as well and as the words left my mouth, I realized exactly how true they were. I loved Edward. So much. Yes, it had taken so long to figure out. More than twenty years. But they had been a blissful twenty years where I had been able to spend almost every moment with Edward.

I knew him like I knew no one else and I knew he knew me better than I even knew myself. I couldn't imagine my life without him, I needed him, depended on him and what's more, wanted him so bad. And now, he was mine? Well, isn't this the life? Isn't this the happily ever after that all the fairytales promised? Well, it seems like I actually got mine.

And I wouldn't have changed our story one bit. Because yeh, we had our problems, we had our fights. But in the end, all that trouble led me to this. To love. To Edward. And so, it was all worth it.

**it's not over yet!**


	27. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight… _

**I just like to extend a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed and thus supported and helped me through writing this story. Your help was much needed and very much appreciated! My heart goes out to you all.**

**Special mention to parting is such sweet sarrow! you have been absolutely amazing in the creation of this story. thank you thank you thank you!**

**I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! love you all tremendously…thank you and god bless xoxo**

**EPILOGUE**

_Christmas._

The sun was shining brightly as we pulled up into the Cullen driveway. The place was decked out with Christmas lights, a tradition of the Cullen house that never ceased to amaze me. I remember the last time Edward and I drove here. How things have changed. I knew I had it coming when Renee and Esme said I told you so when we called them when we got together. But after all that I could hear their absolute joy that I'd found a guy I wouldn't get bored with and Edward had found a girl he actually could spend more than a day with.

True to our promise, we had drove down to Phoenix again for Christmas. Edward had finished his residency and had a break till the new year until he began his attendancy. I had been properly promoted to head of the firm and it was great. We were still in talks with Jacob's firm to form a merger but it might still be some time until we find the right deal that we both could agree on.

Actually, talking about Jacob, we had invited him out with us for a night out where he had met Nessa. They immediately hit it off and are now going on three months. They just seemed to click so well and it was good that two of my best friends had found interest in each other which meant they had each other _and _I'd still be able to see tons of them.

Now, as we rung the doorbell, Edward gripped my hand firmly in his.

"Ready?" he asked me, always the worrywart.

"Not like I have a choice." I said as Esme opened the door and exclaimed at our presence, or rather our hands interlocked together.

After all the initial introductions and transportation of our bags (they had kindly let me stay in Edward's room…besides the party was at the Cullen house anyway), they ushered us into the living room. We'd been calling our parents much more regularly so they had no grounds to interrogate us with. And so they went straight to feeding us. The party was only just getting started so all the plates were still full and warm and they loaded ours with 'a little bit of everything'.

As the guests started to arrive, Edward and I escaped to the backyard to try and devour all our food. A few of the children had joined us outside, running around playing tag or some other game like that.

But cliché as it was, I hardly noticed them. When I looked into his eyes, there was only Edward and me in our world and the rest was all kind of peaceful. He was leaning in, just about to give me a kiss when Carlisle stepped outside.

"Woah. Sorry kids." he said, his face red with embarrassment.

"Here, a treat." he handed us a bottle of tequila and I laughed at the familiarity of the situation. "This time, you don't have to steal it." We thanked him greatly and I went up to give him a hug.

"I guess, given our history, it's all good with the in laws and stuff. I mean my parents adore you and your parents cannot resist my charm so there's no problem of the monster-in-law!" he joked as his arms found their place around me again. I sighed. The feeling never ceased to send shivers down my spine and I doubt that it ever would.

"We should go in. Actually enjoy the party." I whispered, hoping he'd find some way to discourage me into doing it. But he knew as well as I did that we kinda had to. We'd been rather antisocial throughout the night.

He held my hand as we walked in, and led me into the first dance. When we started dancing, other couples joined in with our merry Christmas jig and soon the whole room was dancing, savoring the magic of the Christmas spirit. Just like at Easter, we danced with the little kids, the more elderly, our mothers, our fathers and of course, we danced with each other. My cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much and joy overfilled me entirely.

The children, one by one, started to drop off to sleep and some of the families departed, carrying sleeping children. Some of the older people also left, it being past their bedtime and they had already overexerted themselves. Slowly and gradually the guests departed and we sent them with well wishes for Christmas and for Edward and I, the new year as well.

When finally it was just the two of us and our parents, we thought it was time.

We were seated in the living room, carefully avoiding any mess caused by the party. We exchanged gifts and all and it was time for our announcement. I was nervous. I don't' know why. Edward had reassured me time and time again that they would be completely fine with it and I knew they would. But it just was so…I don't know. So weird to be saying this. But so exciting as well.

Edward squeezed my hand with reassurance as he pulled me up to stand before our parents. I clutched onto him tightly, glad he was going to do the talking. Our parents looked at us rather strangely but Esme, always the speculative one, had a mischievous glint in her eye, probably guessing what was going on.

"Renee, Charlie, Mum, Dad. Bella and I have something we want to tell you." I was gripping Edward's hand so hard now, my knuckles were turning white. I tried to remain calm as he went on.

"You see, we've known each other our whole lives and you would know how close we are. And I know it's taken us quite a long time to realise and admit our feelings for one another. And I know we haven't been actually dating for that long. But I was ready and when I asked Bella, I'm pretty sure she felt ready too." He looked at me when he said this and I looked back into his eyes and any worries or doubt I ever harbored over this was gone in a flash.

All that really mattered was that I loved him and he loved me. I wanted…no, needed him in my life and would never stop loving or wanting or needing him there with me, every step of the way. Nor did I ever see anyone who could ever replace or be better than Edward. He was perfect in every way. Loving, attentive, chivalrous, intelligent, fun, good-looking, doting and everything else a girl could ever wish for.

He kept looking me as he spoke.

"And so, we've decided…_we're getting married!_"

The end.

* * *

**the rest is for your imagination I'm sorry….i know it was a pretty shit ending…but I have no idea how else to end this baby…**

**once again thank you thank you thank you!**

**and ill probably be revising the prologue and epilogue…some other time maybe…**

**thank you everybody for supporting the story**

**god bless xoxo**


End file.
